Un-Break My Heart
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: *REPOST* The inspiration behind this story goes to Magenta-Skye and her wonderful story Survive Without Fear. This story is a hunted story but not exactly. Something terrible happens to Ginger on the island. Since this is now rated M I added more heat to the love scenes. Be warned.
1. Chapter 1

_**I want to give props to Magenta-Skye for the idea behind this story. I was inspired by her wonderful story titled Survive Without Fear to write this one. It's a Hunted story but not quite a hunted story.  
Be warned that there is some dark moments in this one. I hope you all enjoy it. **__**Again props to Magenta-Skye! **_

Ginger Grant swallowed as she stood outside the door of the hut. She knew what had to be done. The sooner she got it over with the better.

Taking a deep breath she walked inside.

As practiced she sauntered up to Jonathan Kincaid with the ruse of being interested. She offers him pineapple juice.  
He turns his back. She places the potion in his cup which he then sets down tuning his attention back to the movie star.

She grimaces inside but allows him to kiss her.

Gilligan watches the scene and takes the cup with the potion. He drinks the contents and all goes black with him.  
Kincaid see this and snaps.

"So!" Kincaid said angerly. "You were trying to trick me!"  
"I..um…" Ginger stammered.  
"No one tricks me! No one! Not even a red headed harlot like you!"

Ginger winced as he grabbed her by her wrists.

"Did you really think I was going to fall for this?" He said evilly. "You think I don't know all about you and your boyfriend the Professor?"

Ginger eyes were wide with fear. The Professor was certainly not her boyfriend but what use was it to point that out to this man. Did it matter why he assumed that? She had never felt so scared in her life.

"You thought you could make a fool of me did you!" He exclaimed. "Well we shall see who the real fool is!"

He violently threw the movie star to the floor. Before she could try and get up he was on top of her.

Ginger's head looked towards Gilligan but he was still out cold.

Kincaid's hand went on her mouth preventing her screams. "Relax my pretty. You should be used to this. Whores usually are."

Tears formed in Ginger's eyes as she comprehended what was going to happen.

She fought and fought as best she could. Clawing like a tigress but the hunter was too strong for her.  
Her gown was ripped and Ginger cried pleading for him to not do this! The response she got was a hard slap across her face and she was then told to shut up.

His disgusting hands went all over her body and his mouth pressed upon hers.

There was nothing she could do. She could not fend him off.

Ginger knew she needed to focus. Focus on something else. Don't think about this horror.

Her mind drifted to the Professor. Recalling the time on the shore when he was making those nails and his hands began to shake. She remembered him saying they weren't shaking before she showed up.

The Professor holding her to him to sniff her perfume. Nuzzling her neck.

Walking in the jungle with him as he pointed out the various plants and flowers. How intrigued she had been by his intellect.

She had tripped while they were walking and he had grabbed a hold of her to keep her from falling. How safe she had felt at that moment being in his arms.

Ginger always felt safe with him. Always. That "monster" that was really a balloon.  
She ran to him holding him tight not letting go.

The movie star kept her mind focused on all her memories of the Professor to block out her horrible experience.

All of a sudden, there was a weight lifted from her. She opened her eyes after hearing a commotion to find the Professor and Skipper had barged in. Gilligan had awaken and he had been the one to yank Kincaid off of her.

She slowly sat up as she saw the Professor land a hard left in Kincaid's face then a right.

The hunter fell backwards and the Skipper dragged him out.

Ginger picked her dress up clutching it to her body while sobbing.

The Professor went over to her.  
"Ginger…Ginger…are you.."

The starlet could only sob as she then buried her head in his chest. His arms went around her trying to soothe her.

"Ginger.." Gilligan said. "I…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry I drank that…I'm sorry Ginger."

Ginger said nothing. She couldn't speak. All she could do was cry. She clung to the Professor tightly. Her breathing was becoming rapid.

"I'm so sorry Ginger." Gilligan said again feeling more guilty then ever. "I swear I'm sorry!"

The Professor looked at the sailor. "It's alright Gilligan. Why don't you go out and help the Skipper with that…monster."

Gilligan nodded and quickly left the hut.

The Professor gathered Ginger up in his arms lifting her up bringing her outside.

He carried her to the girls' hut with Mary Ann in tow.

The Professor set her down on her bed.

He turned to Mary Ann. "I'm going to get something to treat her...I'll be right back..."  
"No!" Ginger screamed as she saw the Professor about to leave. "No! Professor! Don't leave! Please don't leave!"

Mary Ann kneeled beside her friend. "Ginger he will be right back. He just wants to get something to…treat you…I'm here. It's okay."

"No!" Ginger screamed again. "Professor don't leave me! Don't leave me!"  
She became hysterical and the Professor hurried over to her.

"I'm right here Ginger." He said taking her in his arms. "I'm right here."  
He kissed the top of her head which Mary Ann noticed but said nothing. She figured it was just his way of calming the movie star.

The Professor turned to Mary Ann. "Can you go to the supply hut and get the medical kit and then go to my hut and get my medicine book?"

"Sure thing Professor." Mary Ann said as she hurried out.

Ginger rested her head against the Professor's shoulder. She closed her eyes taking in the scent of his skin and the feel of his arms around her body. She was safe. As long as she stayed there no harm would come to her.

**Supply Hut**

Mary Ann rummaged through the hut looking for their medical kit and having no luck by knocking down almost everything.

She could not concentrate. Her mind was on what that monster Kincaid had done to Ginger. It made her physically ill. She actually almost came close to throwing up.

What Ginger had gone through, Mary Ann could only imagine the horror.

Someone came up behind her and she jumped a foot in the air.

She breathed a sigh of relief seeing it was Gilligan.  
"Oh it's you." She said. "You startled me."  
"I'm sorry Mary Ann."  
"It's alright Gilligan. You can help me look for the medical kit."

Gilligan helped her look and then spoke. "I feel guilty. It's my fault that Ginger…If I hadn't.."

Mary Ann stood up. "No Gilligan. It's not your fault. Do not blame yourself. The only one to blame is that awful Kincaid! He had no right to do what he did. None. It's not your fault."

"I know that but I…seeing Ginger like that…"  
"Gilligan, you did help save her. You woke up and got him away from her. You are a hero in that regard."

"Thanks Mary Ann." He said giving a small smile.

**Cave**

Skipper and Mr. Howell were about to lock Kincaid and Ramoo in the jail when they were suddenly overpowered.

Kincaid and his sidekick took off running for their helicopter.

The Skipper and Thurston tried to catch them but were too late.

The helicopter lifted up and flew away in the sky.

**Later**

Ginger was resting in her bed with the Professor keeping watch over her.  
She refused to allow anyone else near her. Not even Mary Ann.

The Skipper tiptoed in quietly to check on her. "Is she okay?" He asked the Professor.  
"Physically yes. I'm not sure about mentally. She had quite a horrific experience." replied the Professor.

"I'll say. I could just murder that…" The Skipper fumed.  
"I know. Right now we just need to concentrate on helping Ginger recover." Professor stated.  
"Whatever it takes." The Skipper said. He then quietly left the hut leaving the two there.

**The Next Morning**

Ginger walked with hesitation to the breakfast table. All eyes were on her.

"Morning Ginger." Mary Ann greeted her.  
"Mor..Morn..Morning.." She said her eyes went around the table trying to locate the Professor.  
She finally found him and walked over sitting beside him.

It was a little crowded as Mrs. Howell and Mrs. Howell were also sitting on the same bench.

"Ginger." smiled Mary Ann. "Why don't you sit over here beside me?"  
"No." Ginger said meekly. "I want to sit here."

"But there is more room over here." Mary Ann explained. "You would be more comfortable…"  
"I said NO!" Ginger snapped at the farm girl. "I'm sitting right here."  
Her hands clutched the Professor's arm as if a lifeline in case anyone tried to remove her.

Mary Ann looked at her friend worried. "Okay Ginger that's fine. You sit there." She said gently.

Ginger rested her head against the Professor's arm eating very little during breakfast.

The breakfast went on somewhat awkwardly and the dishes were then cleared up.

The Professor setting out to the jungle to gather some plant extracts when Ginger came up to him.

"Where are you going?" She asked.  
"To get some plant extracts." He explained. "I'm making some more things for our medical kit."  
"Can I help?" She asked hopefully.

"Ginger it's quite alright." He smiled at her. "Why don't you help Mary Ann with the laundry?"  
Ginger shook her head. "No…I…I want to help you…" She said a she shook a bit. "Please let me help you."

Mrs. Howell came up to Ginger. "Ginger dear why don't you join Mr. Howell and I in our cabana? You can sit and relax, enjoying the sun."  
"That sounds like a splendid idea." The Professor proclaimed.

Ginger once again shook her head. "No…No…I want to be with the Professor."  
She threw her arms around the science man. "I..I"m going to help him…Please let me help you Professor." She pleaded.

He sighed. "Okay. Ginger. I suppose I could use the help."  
Ginger managed a smile as he lead her to the jungle.

Mrs. Howell looked worried. Poor Ginger was not comfortable around anyone.  
Anyone that is except the Professor.

She observed her at breakfast. Noting how Ginger wouldn't look at anyone or speak to anyone but the Professor.  
Even asked the Professor to pour her some more juice even though the pitcher was over by Mary Ann.

She wished there was something that could be done but she was at loss to know what.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginger walked late afternoon to the lagoon looking for the Professor.

The Skipper was there with a fishing pole. He turned and smiled at Ginger.

"Hello there." He said pleasantly.  
"H..He..Hello." She said with hesitation. "Um…have..have you seen the Pro..Professor?"  
"I think he is getting some wood to fix the fruit cart." He replied.  
"Oh..I..I should see if he needs help."

Ginger started to walk away when the Skipper gently took her arm.  
Her eyes went wide and she ripped her arm away. "Don't touch me." She said with fear.  
"I'm…I'm sorry Ginger." The Skipper said cautiously. "I didn't mean to startle you…I just thought you might like helping me catch some fish."  
"Um..I…I don't…The Professor…" Ginger looked towards the jungle searching for him with her eyes.

The Skipper spoke again. "Fishing is nice and relaxing." He explained. "You just cast out your line and wait for the fish to bite…Why don't you try it?"

He handed her the pole and she took it with some hesitation.

"That's it Ginger." The Skipper smiled. "Now just cast it out..nice and easy…"

Ginger flung out the fishing line and it landed in the water with a plop.

"Good girl." The Skipper said with a smile. "Just relax and wait for the fish.."

Ginger felt a tug on her line and she began to reel it in.  
"That's it Ginger." The Skipper said. "Hold the line…keep reeling…that's it…"

The Skipper went to help her and she dropped the pole and shrieked. "Don't you touch me!" She said walking back with fear in her eyes. "Just stay away from me…."  
"Ginger." The Skipper said startled. "It's me Skipper. I wouldn't hurt you..You can trust me.'

Ginger shook her head. "No..No…I know what you think…I see how you look at me…You just keep away." She said moving back from him holding her hand out.  
"Ginger please…it's okay…I won't hurt you…" The Skipper assured coming towards her.

Ginger screamed. She then called out to the Professor. "Professor! Professor!"

"Ginger.." Skipper said trying to calm down the movie star. "I promise..I'm not going to cause you any harm..You can trust me."  
"No!" She said hysterically with tears in her eyes. "Leave me alone! Professor! Professor!" She screamed again.

He had come running out from the jungle hurrying over to the movie star.  
Ginger threw herself in his arms sobbing.

The Professor held her tight gently trying to soothe her. "Shhhh.." He said caressing her back. "It's okay. It's okay."

Ginger sobs subdued slightly and she sniffed. She refused to let go of him as she looked back at the Skipper with anger and fear.

The Professor spoke. "What happened?"  
"I suggested to Ginger she help me catch some fish. She was doing fine and then.."  
"Then what?"  
"There was a bite on her line. It was pretty strong so I went to help her reel it in and well..that's when she…"  
"I see." The Professor said looking down at the frightened starlet.

He gently spoke to her. "Ginger, it's okay. The Skipper won't hurt you. I promise you. You are safe with him."  
"I'm safe with _you._" Ginger replied still clutching him. "Don't leave me again."

Mary Ann walked out to the lagoon and saw the scene.  
"What happened? Ginger are you okay?"

"She will be." The Professor answered. "Ginger…why don't you go back with Mary Ann."  
"No." Ginger replied. "I don't…No..I want to stay with you."

Mary Ann went up to Ginger carefully. "Ginger…come on. You can help me with dinner. You can make that seafood dish everyone likes. I'll get Mrs. Howell to help to. She makes a terrific fruit salad. And I'll bake your favorite. Banana cream pie."

Ginger looked up at the Professor.  
"That sounds like fun doesn't it?" He asked of her. "Cooking dinner with the girls."  
"Um…I…I guess.." She said. "You promise you won't be far away?"  
"I promise." He replied.  
"O..Okay..I guess I can…Alright Mary Ann…I'll hel..help with dinner."  
"Great." Mary Ann smiled. She took Ginger's arm and gently lead her back to camp.

The Skipper watched. "She's still shaken up." He sighed.  
"She's having a hard time trusting anyone." The Professor replied.  
"Anyone but you." The Skipper pointed out.  
"What?"

"You heard me." He said. "Ginger only trusts you. She didn't want anyone but you near her last night. This morning at breakfast she refused to leave your side. Then after breakfast, she insisted on sticking by you. And just now…she was looking for you. I thought that I could try and get her to fish. She was doing okay until…well I told you. Ginger barely trusts Mary Ann. Her best friend. Face it. The only one she seems to be okay with is you."

He thought about what the Skipper said. "I suppose you are right. She has been clinging to me all day. I'm at a loss to know why. You would think she wouldn't want to be around men…"

"Professor, don't you see? Ginger's always turned to you when she was afraid."  
"She has?"  
The sea captain nodded. "When the storm hit on the Minnow, who did she immediately cling to? _You_. When we found that raft and it began to sink? Ginger threw her arms around _you. _ When the women saw that balloon that they thought was a monster, who did Ginger head straight for and hold onto? _You. _"  
"Skipper what are you saying? Ginger feels safest with me so that's why she's…"  
"Look I don't know much about psychology, but I think Ginger remembers who always made her feel safe in past dangerous situations and that person is _you_. That's why she is clinging to you. That's why she doesn't want to be away from you."

The Skipper walked off back to camp leaving the Professor there.

He supposed there was truth to what the sea captain said. Ginger did have a way of holding on to him when she felt afraid. That must be what her subconscious is recalling.

He sighed and walked back to camp. How was he going to deal with this?

It was hard enough being in love with Ginger and not being able to tell her but now add how she refused to be away from his side.

The Professor arrived back at camp and saw the three women preparing dinner.  
Ginger looked a little bit like her old self. She looked up from preparing her dish and saw him there. She smiled and went back to her cooking.

He sat down at the table pondering how to deal with this situation.

Ginger was in a fragile state. He could not come out and tell her how in love he was with her. It may scare her or it may cause her to cling to him even more and withdraw herself from the others.

Ginger needed to know they all loved her (him in a different way from the others) and that she could trust them. She needed to learn that they were her family and her friends.

He looked back at the girls. His eyes fell on Ginger as she handed her dish to Mary Ann to bake in their little wood oven.

The starlet caught his eye again and she quickly left the kitchen and went over to the Professor sitting herself on his lap.

"Dinner will be ready in about a half hour." She said placing her head on his shoulder. "Mind if sit here awhile?" She asked.  
"Not at all." He said putting his arm around her.

Mary Ann watched the pair. She didn't like it. It wasn't that she minded if Ginger wanted to sit on the Professor's lap. Any other time, Mary Ann would be amused by the whole thing and enjoy seeing the Professor squirm as Ginger flirted and said whatever she says to make him flustered.

This wasn't that. Ginger was retreating into a helpless little girl state.  
It was like she couldn't function unless the Professor was there.

This morning, refusing to help with the laundry. Ginger never refused to help her.

She liked doing the laundry with her. They would talk and gossip and Ginger would tell her all about her plans to get the Professor all flustered and Mary Ann would laugh.

She recalled a story Ginger told her about how the Professor was making nails and when she showed up, he forgot what he was doing and his hands were shaking.

Another story about how Ginger waltzed by him while he was building something and she wearing her leopard print bathing suit. The Professor almost hit his thumb with a hammer when he saw her.

Mary Ann giggled to herself about the things that girl did to the Professor. Her smile then faded as she was brought back to the present.

Ginger wasn't that woman. She was fragile and scared. Her only source of comfort came from the Professor and it wasn't healthy.

She couldn't keep clinging to him however Mary Ann knew that Ginger needed time. It was going to take time for her to heal from her horrific hellish ordeal.

Mary Ann supposed that for now, at least Ginger trusted _someone._

Dinner was finished and they all gathered around the table.

Like at breakfast, Ginger placed herself next to the Professor refusing to move.

However at least this time, she ate a little more as she seemed to be in a bit better spirits.  
She spoke a little to Mary Ann and to Gilligan however her concentration was still with the Professor.

The meal came to a close and Ginger did agree to help Mary Ann clear the dishes away.

Mary Ann watched her almost seeing the old Ginger starting to emerge a little bit.  
She hummed a little to herself as she washed the dishes and Mary Ann dried them.

The girls finished up the dishes and Mary Ann watched as Ginger went to find the Professor.  
She found him sitting against a tree near one of the torches. He had a book on his lap.

Ginger sat down next to him resting her head against him.

"What are you reading?" She asked.  
"Shakespeare." He replied. "A Midsummer Night's Dream."  
"Read it to me" She said with a smile. "It's one of my favorites."

The Professor looked at her stunned. "It is?"  
Ginger nodded. "I like that story and Romeo and Juliet. I played Juliet at the community theater when I was in college. I always enjoyed Shakespeare's work."

The Professor smiled at her. "I never knew that."  
Ginger cuddled up closer to him. "Read." She said.

The other castaways also gathered around as the Professor read aloud from his book.

Everyone sat enjoying the tale and also feeling good that Ginger was relaxed.

The Professor came close to the end of the book and noticed that Ginger had fallen asleep.

He put his book down and gently picked her up.  
"I think I'll put her to bed." He said carrying her to the girls' hut.

Mary Ann yawned a bit and got up following him.

The Professor placed Ginger in her bed and pulled the covers up over her.  
He gently kissed her forehead and said goodnight before leaving.

Mary Ann thought it was a touching gesture as she prepared for bed.

She pulled on her nightshirt and climbed into her own bed glad that Ginger was having a peaceful sleep.

Mary Ann pulled up her covers and drifted off to sleep.

Two hours later, Mary Ann was startled out of her sleep by Ginger's cries.  
"No No! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" Ginger screamed in her sleep. "Professor! Professor help me!"

Mary Ann hurried out of her bed to run over to Ginger.

Ginger sprung up from her bed and ran out of the hut. She made a mad dash to the Professor's hut, running inside.

Ginger saw him sleeping in his bed and she climbed in wrapping her arm around him. She calmed down a bit as she snuggled up close to him closing her eyes.

The Professor was shaken awake by Ginger's movement. He sat up looking down at the red head movie star lying in his bed. What she was doing there, he had no idea. And he wasn't sure what to do.

Should he let her sleep there? Bring her back to her hut?

Ginger appeared to be in a deep sleep. He didn't have the heart to wake her, so he let her be.

His guess was that she may have had a nightmare and was frightened.

Sighing, he laid back down and moved over a bit to give Ginger more room.

However, it was short lived, as Ginger cuddled back up to him forcing his arm to go around her.

This was not exactly what he had envisioned whenever he dreamed of Ginger at night but what could he do? The girl was frightened to the core by that evil Kincaid.

He wished he could kill that bastard. He hated what he had done. The sight of Ginger on that floor…it tore at his heart.

He put his arm around her tighter vowing to do whatever he could to make sure that she stayed safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Mary Ann sat at the table watching Ginger with sadness. It had been just about over a week or so of the same thing.  
Ginger clinging to the Professor at meals. Refusing to leave him for one second.

Having nightmares at night. Waking up screaming, running to the Professor's hut and climbing into his bed like a frightened child.

The Professor, God love him, tried his best.

He attempted to talk Ginger into going back to her own hut assuring her it was just a nightmare and she was perfectly okay.

Ginger would shake her head and tell him that Kincaid was coming back after her. She needed him, the Professor, to keep her safe.

The Professor tried to tell Ginger she was a strong woman. She could face anything.  
Ginger ended up sobbing saying he couldn't turn her out. Kincaid was coming back after her. Didn't he care?

The Professor ended up caving and allowing her to stay.

Meals were another story.

The Professor tried to arrive late but that only caused Ginger to demand they all wait to eat until he was there and she would fidget about nervously until he did finally arrive.

He tried to leave the table early but that didn't work.

Ginger would just follow him no matter if she was finished eating or not.

One day he tried to go to the other side of the island to explore some caves.  
The only thing it accomplished was Ginger sobbing hysterically until he came back hours later.

No matter what he did, the Professor couldn't shake Ginger. The red head refused to be away from him for more than a minute.

Mrs. Howell spotted Mary Ann sitting there and walked up to her.  
"You alright dear?"  
"Oh I'm fine. I'm just worried about Ginger." She said gesturing to the movie star who was watching the Professor fix something on their washing machine.  
"She won't budge from him will she?" asked a concerned Mrs. Howell.  
"No. I don't know what to do."

Mrs. Howell thought a minute.  
"I have an idea!' She said clasping her hands. "Why don't I invite you girls to our cabana! We can have girls' day!"  
"Oh that's a wonderful idea!' Mary Ann exclaimed with a smile. "Come on..let's go ask Ginger."

The two women walked over to Ginger.  
"Dear." Mrs. Howell said to the Hollywood starlet. 'How would you like to join Mary Ann and I in the cabana? Just us girls!"  
Ginger shook her head. "No…No…that's alright..I…"

Mrs. Howell took a breath determined not to let the movie star refuse the invite.  
"Ginger dear." She said pulling her aside. "I assure you it will be perfectly alright. It will just be us three women. We can talk about all the men."  
Mary Ann nodded her head joining the two. "Yes. Ginger won't that be fun?" She then lowered her voice. "You can tell Mrs. Howell all your tales about how you fluster the Professor." She grinned.

The Professor finished up his work walking to the three women.  
"Ginger why don't you join them? You'll have more fun."  
"No…No…I don't think…." She said automatically grabbing his arm. "I..would rather be with you. "

He took Ginger aside and spoke as gently as possible to her. "Ginger, I know that you are still frightened. I know that it's hard for you to trust the others but I assure you, you _can_.  
Go…join Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell. I'm going to be busy helping the Skipper setting new lobster traps and fixing the fish net. It won't be any fun for you."

Ginger slowly nodded her head. "Okay…If you think I should…..I suppose I could….try."

"Good." The Professor smiled. "I'll see you later. Have a good time."

Ginger watched him as he left feeling a sense of dread. She wanted to run after him.

The movie star turned back to the other two women. "Um…okay…I guess…I'll join you."  
"Good." Mrs. Howell smiled. "Come along dears."

Ginger and Mary Ann followed the older woman to the cabana.

The movie star's eyes went back to where the Professor had walked off and then turned back to the other two ladies.

Mrs. Howell unlocked the bamboo gate and guided the girls inside.

There were tables and lounge chairs. A few of Mrs. Howell's parcel umbrellas were present.

Ginger hesitantly sat down in a lounge chair. She looked around anxiously.

Mary Ann sat down in the chair next to her and placed a reassuring hand on hers.

Mrs. Howell sat in her chair. She called out to Mr. Howell who brought out drinks for the three women.

"There you are Lovey. Coconut milk with banana."  
"Thank you Thurston dear."

"For you Mary Ann, mango and pineapple."  
"Thanks Mr. Howell."

"And you Ginger…mango and passion fruit."  
"Thank you." She said taking the drink.

"Enjoy!" He said with a smile as he left the cabana.

Ginger took a sip of her drink as the other two women chatted.

She listened as Mary Ann told funny tales of Gilligan. His clumsy yet adorable attempts to court her.

Like the time, he spent all afternoon trying to catch a blue butterfly that she had remarked to him she thought was beautiful.

Try as he might, he was unable to catch the insect. Instead he caught a different one and attempted to paint it blue. Which may have worked if he had not dipped the entire butterfly in blue paint!

Ginger managed a tiny smile listening to the story. Gilligan was a sweet boy. She always thought so.

Mrs. Howell told a story about Mr. Howell's humorous attempt to impress her at the race track when they were first dating.

He kept picking horses with names that he believed would endear him to Mrs. Howell. Like Magnificent Blonde. Eunice Chantilly Lace and so on. He picked them to win and neither of them did!

Mrs. Howell on the other hand, somehow managed to pick three winning horses!

Mary Ann laughed at the tale. Saying it was sweet of Mr. Howell to try.

Ginger said very little nervously sipping her drink.

Mary Ann tried to draw her into the discussion.

"Ginger…tell Mrs. Howell about the time you and Gilligan could read minds…and you read the Professor's!"  
"Oh yes dear do tell!" Mrs. Howell smiled.

Ginger shrugged. "It was no big deal."  
Mary Ann tried again. "Yes it was…Gilligan told me about it….Come on…tell the story.."

Ginger shook her head. "No…that's okay…I don't feel like it."  
"Ginger..come on." Mary Ann pressed. "Tell it. It's a funny story. We are all sharing."

"Please dear…I must know…what happened." Mrs. Howell said trying to encourage the movie star.

Ginger quietly took another sip of her drink. "It was nothing. I…I just said he was thinking…numbers."  
"Numbers?" Mrs. Howell said confused.

Mary Ann smiled. "Ginger's measurements. 36-22-36. Gilligan said that the Professor tried to cover but there was no doubt where his little mind was." The farm girl grinned.

Mrs. Howell laughed. "Oh my…that certainly is delightful."  
Ginger managed another small smile and said nothing.

"Oh Ginger, you have to tell Mrs. Howell about the time…you distracted the Professor with your leopard print bathing suit!"

"I don't think so Mary Ann. Why don't you tell her more about Gilligan." She said.

Mary Ann sighed. She thought at least allowing Ginger to _talk _about the Professor would brighten her spirits but it didn't seem to be working.

Mary Ann didn't want to force her. It was a challenge enough to get Ginger to agree to spend time _away _from the Professor. The fact that she finally did agree was a start.

The farm girl went into another story about Gilligan while Ginger sat there barely paying attention.  
She didn't want to be there. She wanted to be with the Professor.

Didn't want to spend the day talking with Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell about silly things. What she wanted was to bury herself in the Professor's arms and never leave.

It wasn't just that he made her feel safe. She was in love with him. Plain and simple.  
Ginger Grant was head over heels in love with Roy Hinkley, Jr.

This whole ordeal with Kincaid brought her feelings to surface more than ever.

Knowing that the Professor respected her and was always there for her in times of danger was another thing that drew her near to him.

He was so kind and loving to her. No other man ever was. The only man Ginger felt she could trust.

She was still leery of the Skipper. Skeptical of Mr. Howell. Gilligan she was okay with but she was a little hesitant when he was around.

The Professor was the only one she could trust completely. At least in her mind at this moment.

Ginger's fragile mind could not comprehend that the other three men of the island would do anything to make sure she was safe.

It wouldn't entertain the idea that the three men loved her in different ways.  
Mr. Howell loved her like a daughter. Skipper loved like a niece and Gilligan loved her like a sister.

To Ginger, she had a reason to be suspicious of all three of them. The Professor was the only man to be trusted.

The movie star sat quietly listening to the other two women laughing and talking.

A part of her wished she could be a part of it but she didn't feel like laughing.

She was in too much pain. She hurt too much. Felt too violated and humiliated and ashamed.

She finished her drink sadly and set it down.

Truth be told, Ginger hated feeling this way but she couldn't help it. The horror that Kincaid inflicted upon her was still fresh in her mind. She couldn't escape it. Especially at night.

That monster haunted her dreams. Taunting her. Stalking her. Claiming he would be back to finish her off.

The only place she could find solace at night was cuddled up close to her beloved Professor. The dreams seemed to subside when she was with him. She felt stronger being near him.

**Lagoon**

"You think Ginger will be okay?" asked the Skipper.  
"I hope so." The Professor replied. "I think it's just going to take time. We can't push her too hard. It's going to take a long time for her to heal from this."

"You're right." The Skipper sighed. "It is. I just wish there was something we could do…"

"Well I think that she agreed to be with Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell is a start. I hope that they can keep her spirits up."  
"And out of your hut at night?" asked The Skipper.

"I don't know about that." The Professor answered setting the fish net aside. "Ginger has horrific nightmares. She dreams that Kincaid is going to come back for her. It shakes her to the core. I've tried to convince her it's only a dream, and he's not coming back but she refuses to believe it."

"Can't Mary Ann calm her down? Ginger can't keep running to you."

"Skipper." The Professor said somewhat defensively. "The nightmares scare her. They are vivid and real. If staying in my hut helps her, I can't refuse her."

He picked up the net again and began working on it.

The Skipper didn't say anything but he had a feeling there was another reason the Professor didn't mind Ginger running to his hut.

The old sea captain knew one thing. He knew when a man was in love with a woman and there was no doubt in his mind that the Professor was in love with Ginger.

Her running to him and to his hut probably made the Professor feel somewhat heroic.

Of course, he knew the Professor had a point. Ginger couldn't help being scared from her nightmares. He was the only one who made her feel better.

The Skipper did take note the Professor had tried to wean Ginger off of him the past couple of days but had no luck.

As far as the Skipper was concerned the one to blame for all of this was that bastard Jonathan Kincaid.  
If he hadn't….Ginger could have a normal healthy relationship with the man the Skipper knew she loved.

He had known for a long time how Ginger felt about the man of science. She was way more flirtatious and seductive with the Professor than she ever was with him or Gilligan.

The Skipper knew Ginger meant nothing by them. She meant it with the Professor.

Now because of that evil bastard, Ginger was clingy and needy. She was no longer that happy vivacious woman with a twinkle in her eye that she once was.

The Skipper looked back over at the Professor wishing that there was a way to fix this whole mess.  
He knew the Professor was trying his best but was being pulled into much by his feelings for the movie star.

The Skipper had noticed the smile the Professor had when he had arrived late at dinner one evening and Ginger jumped up throwing her arms around him saying she had missed him.

Skipper could not blame him. The man was only human.

Still, there had to be something. Anything that could be done. They could not go on like this.

**Camp**

Ginger had left the other two women saying that she wanted to be by herself for awhile.  
Mary Ann has suspected she really wanted to go find the Professor but Ginger insisted that was not the case.

Ginger walked to camp trying to resist the urge to go running to the Lagoon where she knew he was.  
More than anything, she wanted to shake this fright but was not having any luck. She dreaded going to bed knowing the nightmares would return.

Ginger sat down at the dining table.

A few seconds later Gilligan showed up carrying his butterfly net.

"Hi Ginger." He greeted.

"Hello Gilligan. She replied.

"I'm going butterfly hunting. Want to join me?"  
"No that's okay Gilligan. You go."

Gilligan set his net down and sat at the table.

"Ginger…I know that you are scared. You don't need to be. You are like my sister. I won't let anyone hurt you. And neither will Skipper or Mr. Howell. And certainly not the Professor."

Ginger looked at the young sailor appreciatively. "That's sweet of you to say Gilligan. Thank you."

"Anyone tries to harm you or Mary Ann…they'll be sorry." He said bravely. "I'll show them!"

He stood up flexing his biceps and Ginger could not help but laugh a bit.

"You are silly." She said with a smile.

Gilligan smiled happy that Ginger looked a bit like herself again. "Come on… come butterfly hunting with me. I'm going to catch that blue butterfly for Mary Ann!"

"No Gilligan that's okay. You go. Have a good time. I'm going to stay here."  
"Ginger don't stay here. Come with me. You can help me find that butterfly."

Ginger shook her head. "No…I don't…You go…"  
"Come with me." Gilligan insisted.

Ginger started to get angry. "I said no." She snapped. "I don't want to go butterfly hunting. Leave me alone!"

"Ginger.."  
"Leave me alone!" She screamed.

Gilligan's eyes went wide. He never saw Ginger like this.

"Ginger…it's me Gilligan..why are you acting that way? I'm not going to hurt you. I swear."  
"GO AWAY!" Ginger screamed again before taking off for the lagoon.

Gilligan followed her and found her running to the Professor and once again throwing herself in his arms.

The Skipper was startled by Ginger's actions. He saw Gilligan walking out.

"Little Buddy what happened?"  
"I just asked her if she wanted to go butterfly hunting. I tried to get her to agree. I thought it would be fun for her."

Ginger sobbed in the Professor's arms while he held her.  
This was going to be a bigger challenge than they thought.

Ginger was very fragile. Her emotions were on edge.  
She snapped at poor Gilligan when all the sailor wanted her to do was join him in butterfly hunting.

The Professor strained his mind trying to think of something that would help Ginger but was coming up empty.

Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell came out to the lagoon and the Professor asked them to take Ginger back to the girls' hut.

The Professor pondered what could be done. Ginger needed to have confidence in herself again. She needed to know she was not helpless. Just how they were going to go about convincing her of that was a mystery.

**States**

Jonathan Kincaid sat in his hunting lounge with an evil grin. He had just won the skeet shooting championship and was named Marksman of the Year.

There was one thing that eluded him. That red head. He never got to finish with her. Well that was going to change.

He was going to fly back to that island. And this time, he was going to get what he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

**_FYI I'm not claiming to be an expert on anything. I just wanted to write a lighter chapter and maybe bring Ginger around a bit. I hope you enjoy this! Thanks for your wonderful comments.  
Again I'm not an expert. Just trying to bring Ginger around. That's all._**

Ginger blew her nose into a white handkerchief that Mrs. Howell had given her.

She sat on the bed wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry to be so much trouble." She said subdued. "I don't mean to be."  
Mary Ann placed her hand on her arm. "Ginger it's okay. We understand, Really we do."

"I know you all think I'm clinging to the Professor too much." Ginger stated. "I can't help it. He makes me feel better. I don't mean to be such a clingy weakling."

Mrs. Howell spoke. "Ginger dear you are not a clingy weakling. What you went through was a horrible experience. I know that you are still frightened. We just want you to know that we are _all _here for you."

"Yes Ginger." said Mary Ann. "We love you. You are a part of our family. We hate seeing you like this. We just want you to feel better. That's all."

"I know." Ginger said placing the handkerchief down. "I know you all care. I don't mean to snap at Gilligan or the Skipper. I know they wouldn't hurt me. Being with the Professor…He makes me feel safe…He always did…I love him."

Neither Mary Ann or Mrs. Howell were surprised by Ginger's statement.

"I know that I shouldn't depend on him so much….I'll try not to…I'm sorry…"

"Ginger there's nothing wrong with leaning on a person that you love for strength." Mary Ann said. "We just need you to know that the Professor isn't the only one you can lean on. We are all here."

"Ginger." Mrs. Howell said caressing the movie's star's hair. "It will be okay. You will get through this. We will all help you."

Ginger smiled a bit. "Thank you."  
Mary Ann gave her a hug. "It will be okay. You'll see."

Ginger sighed. "I guess I should apologize to Gilligan. I probably scared him out of his mind."

Mary Ann smiled. "I'm sure he understands. Listen, why don't you freshen up? I'll ask Skipper to cook dinner tonight. You, me and Mrs. Howell can just sit and relax."

Ginger nodded. "Okay." She said getting up from the bed.

She brushed her hair and fixed her smudged make-up.

She then walked out of the hut with the other two women.

They approached the dining areas.

She spotted Gilligan sitting against a tree with the radio playing.

Ginger bent down to talk to him. "Gilligan….I'm…I'm sorry about before…I didn't mean to yell at you…I'm sorry."  
Gilligan smiled. "It's okay Ginger. I know you didn't mean to."

"Thank you Gilligan." Ginger said patting his arm.

She stood up and watched as Skipper gathered up some food and headed to their little kitchen to cook.

Ginger followed him and quietly approached him. "Skipper." She said.

He turned to her. "Yes Ginger."  
"Um….I'm sorry about that day I…I told you to stay away from me…I didn't mean to act that way. I'm sorry if I hurt you…"

The Skipper turned on a smile. "I understand. Don't worry about it."  
"You're not mad at me?" Ginger asked.  
"No I'm not mad at you. Everything's fine." He said.

"Thank you Skipper." She replied as she walked to where the other ladies were on the lounge chairs.

She sat quietly watching everything. The Skipper cooking. Gilligan bopping along to the radio.

Mr. Howell was practicing his putting with his bamboo and clam shell golf club.

Her eyes went to the Professor who was sitting at the table reading a book.

She couldn't help but allow her eyes to wonder over him. Taking in his handsome features. Curious as to what he looked liked without his shirt. As she pondered this, she giggled a bit to herself.

Mary Ann heard this and smiled. Ginger seemed to be in good spirits. She was glad.  
"What is so funny?" She asked the movie star.

"Nothing." Ginger said coyly still eyeing the Professor.  
"Tell me." Mary Ann grinned.

"I was just thinking….I wonder what he looks like…without that shirt…" Ginger blushed a bit and giggled again.

Mary Ann burst out laughing. "You are too funny." She said.

The Professor looked up from his book. "Something amusing?" He asked.

"No. Nothing." Mary Ann said trying to hold in her laugh. "Nothing at all."

The Professor shrugged and went back to his reading while Ginger and Mary Ann tried to hide their giggles.

Skipper announced dinner was served and they gathered at the table.

Ginger still took her spot next to the Professor but she managed to attempt to engage the others in conversation.

She seemed to be a bit more comfortable at least talking to Mary Ann who sat across from her.

The others noticed that Ginger seemed more alive and that scared frightened look wasn't in her eyes so much.

They hoped this was a good sign. Prayed that she would stay this way.

Ginger even flirted a little with the Professor. Telling him how strong he is and how much that means to her. And then turned him bright red by announcing how she enjoyed being in his bed the past week even though he does hog the covers.

Mary Ann couldn't hardly hold her laughter in.

The Professor was at a loss for words. He could only spit out something about being sorry for that and then almost said that he would try not to do that in the future but then caught himself in mid-sentence.

Everyone enjoyed Ginger's little antics with the Professor. They saw it as a sign she was starting to return to her normal self.

Dinner came to a close and the girls cleared up the dishes.

Mary Ann washed them and smiled at the movie star. "I can't believe you said that! That was too funny! I thought the Professor was going to die!"  
Ginger grinned. "Well it's true…he does hog the covers."

Mary Ann shook her head. "You are too much. What you do to that man." She said with a smile.

The dishes were finished and Ginger headed back out to the table.

She saw three of the men were sitting around with a deck of cards.

The Skipper, Mr. Howell and the Professor.

Ginger sat down next to the Professor watching them.

"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"We are playing poker." The Skipper explained.  
"Oh that sounds like fun." Ginger said. "Can I join?"

The sea captain looked at the movie star not sure if this was just a way for her to be near the Professor or not.

"Ginger..do you know how to play poker?"  
"Oh sure." She said waving her hand. "I played it all the time with my friends back in Hollywood."

The Skipper shrugged. "Okay then…you're in…Mr. Howell, deal."

The cards were dealt and everyone then anteed up. They used little sea shells in place of chips.

Ginger won the first hand easily much to the chagrin of Mr. Howell.

They played another hand in which the movie star won. The Skipper frowned and muttered something about it just being luck and nothing more.

Another hand played. Another one won by Ginger.

The Professor was amused at how good a player Ginger was. He didn't care if he lost to her. She looked happy and that's what counted.

The Skipper and Thurston were determined to make a come back.

They allowed Ginger to cut the cards and then deal.

She looked like a pro when she cut the cards and dealt them out.

"Okay." Thurston said. "Now…I'm on the comeback trail!" He said pleased at the cards in hands.

He boldly raised Ginger five who countered by seeing his five and raising him ten.

The Skipper folded knowing his hand was no good no matter how many other cards he asked for.

The Professor stayed in however once again Ginger won the hand.

Thurston got up declaring it was a fix and that next time Ginger would not be the one with all the luck!

The Skipper half-heartedly congratulated Ginger before stalking off.

The Professor looked at Ginger. "You are quite a poker player."  
She shrugged counting her shells. "It's a simple game really." She said.

She got up from the table and headed to the lagoon.

The Professor followed her out.

"Ginger." He said coming up to her. "I know you were cheating."  
"Professor! Really!" She smiled. "You are just a sore loser."

"Ginger dear I saw you cheat." He smiled. "You put that card back and took another. I saw it."  
"It's not nice to accuse a lady of cheating." She said pretending to be hurt.

"You were..admit it."  
"I will admit no such thing." She declared then squealed at his fingers found her ribs.

"Admit you were cheating." He said tickling her.  
"No!" She shrieked through her laughter. "Stop it…Professor…"

He wrestled her to the ground and got a hard tickle under both her arms.  
Ginger burst out laughing trying to escape him. "Professor…quit it…" She said protesting.

Ginger managed to roll on her back and the Professor leaned over her.  
She gazed up at him and he looked down at her tenderly.

Slowly, he lowered his head and touched her lips in a soft loving kiss. Ginger responded by slowly wrapping her arms around his neck.

He let go and sat up.  
Ginger sat up smiling at him and put her arms back around him pressing her lips against his. He held her tightly as they kissed under the night sky.

The kiss broke and the Professor gently brushed back her hair. "I love you." He said.  
"I love you too." Ginger replied.

He held her against him. "I'm sorry for what that bastard did to you. We never should have sent you in there."  
"It's no one's fault. I knew it was a dangerous thing. We all did. But we were trying to help Gilligan."

Ginger broke away. "I know I've been clinging to you a lot lately. I know I shouldn't be...but you just…I feel safe with you."

"Ginger dear you have to learn to accept what happened."  
"I have." Ginger said. "I have accepted it. I know what he did. He violated me..He raped me…I can't change it. It's not that…It's the nightmares…..I try to stop them but I can't.. They keep coming. I keep dreaming he's coming back and he's going to…I wake up scared out of my mind…I just have this need to run to you. I know I need to face the nightmares. It's hard."

"Ginger my love, we will help you. We will all help you. You know that. No one is going to let you deal with this alone."

"You know what he called me." Ginger said. "He called me a harlot. He said that he knew all about you and I. He said you were my boyfriend. And then….he threw me down and….he was on top of me…."

Ginger began to tear up. "He…He…said I should be used to it…Whores usually are."

The Professor was heartbroken to hear just how viscous that monster Kincaid was.

"I knew I had to focus." Ginger continued. "So…I focused on you. I thought about all our special moments. It was the only thing I could do…block out what was happening to me."

"Ginger." He said holding her tight. "It's okay. You are safe now. I swear I won't let anyone hurt you again. And as for his crude remarks. My dear you are not those things. You never have been. You are a beautiful vivacious woman. "

Ginger sniffed and felt as if a weight had been lifted. Telling the Professor about what happened helped a great deal. It made her feel a whole lot better to talk about it.

The Professor kissed her again and walked her back to her hut.

"Good night." He said to her giving her one more kiss.  
"Good night Professor." She said returning his kiss.

He walked to his hut and Ginger smiled.

She turned and walked inside the hut floating on air.

Mary Ann had been writing in her diary and looked up noticing the happy expression on the movie star's face.

"Have a good time with the men playing poker? Or is this expression all about a certain science man?" She teased.

Ginger grinned as she sat down on her bed. "He's a dream." She said sighing. "A total dream."

Ginger put her nightgown on and climbed into her bed.

**Next morning**

Mary Ann awoke and turned her head and was a bit stunned to see Ginger was still there. She finally had a peaceful night sleep. Thank God.

Mary Ann swung her legs over the side of her bed and Ginger awoke.

"Morning." Mary Ann greeted. "Sleep well?"  
"Yes." Ginger said smiling. She had a great nice sleep. Dreaming all about the Professor.

Ginger sat up in her bed. "Had wonderful dreams."  
"Any of them involve a blue eyed man who lives on this island?" Mary Ann asked coyly.

"I'll never tell." Ginger said slyly as she stood up.

"You want to use the bathtub?" asked Mary Ann. " I was going to fill it…"

Ginger shook her head. "No…I'm going to go bathe in the waterfall."

She gathered up her robe and her shampoo and headed out.

Mary Ann was astonished. Ginger wanted to bathe in the waterfall? That had to be a good sign. Maybe she was coming around.

Mary Ann filled the bathtub and quickly bathed. She dressed and then headed out to the breakfast table.

"Morning everyone!" She greeted.

"Good morning Mary Ann." Mrs. Howell greeted. "Is Ginger coming?"  
"Oh she went to bathe over in the waterfall. She'll be out later."

The Professor heard this and almost dropped the newly charged batteries he was placing in the radio. Ginger. In the waterfall. His heart rate shot up thinking about it.

"Sweaty hands?" Mary Ann grinned as she saw him.  
"Um…no…just…the batteries are a bit slippery.." He said trying to cover.

He placed them back in the radio and set it on the table. "There. All set."

"Thanks Professor." Gilligan said taking the radio and turning it to his favorite music station.

The Professor excused himself and started to wander to that waterfall Ginger was. Then he stopped. _What are you doing? Spying? You don't spy on women! _

He tried to walk away but found himself heading back towards that waterfall.

The Professor arrived and stood by the trees and brush.

Ginger stood in the water that was up to her shoulders washing her hair with the shampoo.

The Professor thought he never saw anything so beautiful. He was mesmerized as she rinsed the suds from hair.

Ginger turned her head and saw the Professor standing there.

"Professor!" She tsked him. "Really!"

He was embarrassed to have been caught but came towards her.  
"I…I'm sorry Ginger…I know I shouldn't."

"Want to join me?" She asked him seductively.

_God yes. _He said to himself. "Um…uh…I….I should head back." He said aloud.

Ginger laughed as he scurried away.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginger arrived at the breakfast table fresh from her bath in the waterfall. Her hair was brushed to a shine.  
Her make-up applied to perfection.

Ginger's (and she knew the Professor's as well) favorite perfume on her skin.

She wore her floral pink long skirt and matching bikini top and a pink flower in her hair.

Ginger smiled at the others. "Morning Mr. Howell, Mrs. Howell."  
"Morning Ginger dear." Mrs. Howell smiled.

"Yes good morning my dear." Mr. Howell greeted.

Ginger turned to the young castaways. "Good morning Mary Ann, Gilligan"  
"Morning." They replied happy that Ginger was in a good mood.

The Hollywood starlet turned again to Mrs. Howell. "I know that it didn't go well yesterday with the girls' afternoon….I was wondering….could we try it again?"

The millionaire's wife smiled broadly clasping her hands. "Why of course dear! We can certainly have another day with just us girls. It would be delightful."

Ginger spoke to Mr. Howell. "Will you make that delicious mango passion fruit drink again? I really liked it."  
"Certainly my dear!' Mr. Howell exclaimed. "I would be delighted!"

"Thank you." She said.

Ginger sat down of course next to the Professor who could not take his eyes off the movie star. Her provocative attire set his pulse raising.

She smiled at him coyly. "Morning Professor." She said in her usual sultry tone.  
He returned her smile and pulled her on his lap wrapping his arms around her.  
"Morning my love." He said kissing her neck.

Ginger giggled enjoying the attention he was giving her. Telling her how proud he was of her and what a beautiful woman he believed her to be.

The others were not surprised by the actions of the Professor. They were glad that Ginger was acting more like herself.

The Skipper came out with the breakfast tray in his hands. "Breakfast is served!" He said setting it down on the table. "Enjoy everyone…Professor that's enough….You can let go of Ginger now."

Ginger giggled as the Professor informed the sea captain he had no intention of doing what he asked of him.

Breakfast went on cheerfully with Ginger still on the Professor's lap and in better spirits than she had been in over  
a week.

She happily chatted with the group and occasionally whispered seductive things in the Professor's ear.

Out loud she asked him how she looked bathing in the waterfall, to which he replied that she looked like a beautiful goddess and kissed her yet again.

The meal came to a close and the Skipper cleared up the dishes.

Ginger wrapped her arms around the Professor's neck. "I'm going to hang out with the girls today. Will you miss me?"  
"Terribly." He said kissing her lips.

"What are you going to do all by your lonesome?" She said tracing the buttons on his shirt with finger.  
"I shall think of something." He replied taking her hand in his and kissing her fingers.

Ginger got up from his lap and kissed him before heading off with Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell to the cabana.

Mary Ann smiled at Ginger as they walked. "You have got some effect on that man."  
"He loves me." Ginger smiled.

The farm girl sighed. "I wish I could have that same effect on Gilligan."  
"Mary Ann, you know he adores you."  
"Yes I know but he's not as affectionate with me as the Professor is with you. He's so timid and shy."  
"He'll come around." Ginger assured.

The women entered the cabana and Mr. Howell fixed their drinks.

He served each woman their favorite and left the cabana.

Ginger smiled enjoying the warm sun and tropical air which had a hint of sweetness.

"So dear." Mrs. Howell said to Ginger. "Spill the beans. You and the Professor."  
"He's sweet." She replied taking a sip of her drink.

"He is a dear man but how in the world did you…I mean the way he was at breakfast…I never thought to see him.."  
"What can I say? I just bring out the…wolf in him." She giggled.

Mrs. Howell laughed as did Mary Ann. Both women were thrilled that Ginger was acting like Ginger again.

"I must hear this story about the leopard bathing suit." Mrs. Howell stated. "Do tell."  
"Oh." Ginger said setting down her drink. "It was no big deal really. I just decided to go sit out in the sun at the lagoon. The Professor was in the jungle building something out of the bamboo he found. All I did was walk by him and say "Hello Professor" as he was hitting something with the hammer and missed."

Mrs. Howell laughed putting her hand to her throat. "Oh my!"  
"He had muttered something and when I asked what was the matter he said something about how he just thought he had hit his thumb."

Mary Ann giggled. "I love that story. Oh…did you tell her about how the Professor was obsessed with your perfume!"

Ginger filled Mrs. Howell in on the story about the Professor bursting in her hut and insisting on sniffing her perfume and holding her close nuzzling her neck.

"Oh dear! That poor poor man!" Mrs. Howell said with glee.

The women sat laughing about the humorous things all the men do on the island.

Ginger was actually having a good time but she then grew serious.

"Listen….I know that I've been…well acting like a child. I'm sorry for that. I truly didn't mean to be all clingy with the Professor. It's not that I didn't think that you all didn't care..I can't explain it."

"It's okay." Mary Ann said.

"You don't understand." Ginger said sitting up. "I…I haven't told you what happened…When Kincaid found out about the laced pineapple juice, he got angry. He grabbed my wrists. He told me that I was a harlot and that I wouldn't get away with trying to make a fool of him. Then he….He said he knew all about me and the Professor. Said the Professor was my boyfriend."

Ginger took a breath vowing not to tear up and continued. "He threw me down and told me that I should be used to this because…whores usually are. I tried to fight him. I couldn't. So…I focused in on the Professor. I needed to focus my mind on something other than what was happening to me. I remembered all the special memories I have of him in my heart. I've always felt safe with him. I guess that's why I clung to him."

Mary Ann wiped her tears. "Ginger...I'm sorry you had to go through that."  
"Me too." Mrs. Howell said somberly.

"The nightmares are the hardest to deal with. I try not to have them but I can't…I can't shake them. The Professor makes me feel safe so when I…was sleeping beside him…I was able to relax. The hardest part is knowing that Kincaid will never pay for what he did."

Mary Ann shook her head. "No Ginger. He will. You know that God sees all. He saw what Kincaid did to you."

Ginger nodded. "I know. I believe that will all my heart I do. But for now, he is going to get away with raping me. He will never face justice here on Earth. I think that is what is most difficult for me to have to live with. Who knows if we will ever get off this island, I don't know if I will ever be able to…seek justice for what he did to me."

Mrs. Howell got up and placed her hand on Ginger's. "I know it's difficult. I know how much you want justice against that disgraceful creature. The only thing you can go is just accept what you can't control. You are a strong woman Ginger. I love you as if you were my own daughter."

"Thank you Mrs. Howell." Ginger said with a smile. "I love you like you were my mother."

Mrs. Howell gave her a hug and then let go.

She sat back down.

"Okay…Okay…enough sadness…let's go back to talking about those crazy men! Mary Ann…tell me about that time Gilligan was going to paint your picture…"

**Outside cabana**

Gilligan pressed his ear to the bamboo gate straining to hear what the women were saying when the Professor walked by.

"Gilligan!' He scolded. "What are you doing?"  
"Shhh..Professor..I'm trying to hear what Mary Ann is saying about me."

The Professor shook his head. "Gilligan you shouldn't spy on the women."  
"Professor….Ginger is talking about you."

This piqued the Professor's interest. "What is she saying?"

The science man bent down to where Gilligan was crouched and pressed his ear to the door.

It suddenly flung open and the two men went tumbling forward.

They looked up to see the movie star and farm girl standing there.

"Professor!" Ginger tsked him.  
"Gilligan." Mary Ann scolded shaking her head.  
"You spying on us?" Ginger asked of them.

"Um…well…I.." The Professor stammered.  
"Yes. No. Yes." was Gilligan's reply.

"What are we going to do with them Ginger?" asked Mary Ann crossing her arms.  
"I think they need to be punished." Ginger said with a gleam in her eye. "I think it would serve them right if we just took our dinner here tonight in the hut prepared by…._them!"_

"I don't know…I don't think that's enough." Mary Ann said. "I think they should have to _serve _it to us too."  
"That's a wonderful idea Mary Ann!' Ginger exclaimed.

The Professor stood up. "Ginger…my love…surely you…"  
"I want a nice big lobster." She said to him. "And shrimp."

"Same here." Mary Ann chimed. "And I want a coconut cream pie!"

Gilligan swallowed. "Coconut cream pie? I don't know how to make that."  
"We have a cook book." Mary Ann smiled cheerfully. "You can follow a recipe."

"Girls please…reconsider…" The Professor protested.

"Bye bye now." Ginger said closing the door.

She and the farm girl burst out into giggles.

"You really think they can do this?" Mary Ann asked.  
"I don't know Mary Ann….we may need to have a back up dinner."

"Oh that's not a problem." Mrs. Howell said as she dragged out a spying Thurston Howell III by his ear from the jungle. "This one can help them."  
"Lovey….I…"

She ignored him and opened the door shooing him out.

The door was closed and the three women burst out laughing picturing the three men standing outside dumbfounded.

The three woman went back to their gossiping and laughing.

Mary Ann was especially happy that Ginger was being herself again.

She hated seeing her terrified and clinging to the Professor the way she had.

Although the farm girl admitted to herself that most likely would cling to Gilligan if she had ever been in danger. She did have a way of holding onto him in dangerous situations.

However she had never been in the situation that Ginger was thrust into. Poor Ginger had everything taken from her.  
But she was slowly starting to get it back.

The Professor adored and loved her to pieces. And she had the love of everyone else. Ginger had a lot of support around her.

Mary Ann prayed that Ginger's nightmares would go away for good. And that that bastard Kincaid never showed his hideous face again.

He was a cruel evil monster. Not just for raping Ginger. But for wanting to hunt a human being. Wanting to hunt her precious dear Gilligan! It made her blood boil thinking about it. What kind of creature does this?

Well they were never going to have to deal with the likes of him again.

Mary Ann hoped that he and his equally evil sidekick crashed into the side of a volcano!

**States**

"Three days." Ramoo stated. "We will be able to take off for the island in three days."  
Kincaid nodded. "Good." He said as he then dismissed the other man.

Drink in his hand, he thought about the red headed movie star.

He couldn't wait to have her again. All of her.

The more he thought about it the more aroused he got.

Surely that lame wimp Professor couldn't possibly satisfy her needs. She needed a real man.

This time there would be no escaping. He would deal with the others.

Once he did, that red headed harlot was his for the taking.

**Island**

"Hurry up with that lobster!" Ginger ordered the Professor as he walked into the cabana carrying her dinner tray.  
"Sorry dear." He said setting it down. "Here you are." He lifted the wooden top to reveal her dinner.

Ginger looked at it with a smile. "Hmm…smells delicious."  
The Professor was pleased with himself and bent down to her ear whispering that she smelled delicious too.

Ginger grinned tapping his nose with her finger and saying "Nice try. Now go get my drink."  
"Yes dear." He said hurrying off.

"Gilligan!' called Mary Ann. "Where's my dinner!"  
"Coming Mary Ann! I'm coming!" said the sailor as he hurried in the cabana.

"Don't drop it!' She said to him. "Be careful."  
"I am Mary Ann." Gilligan assured as he set down her tray.

He lifted the top and Mary Ann smiled. "Wonderful." She said pleased.  
"Thanks Mary Ann." He said grinning hoping she would give him a kiss.  
"Carry on." She said waving him away with her hand.  
"Yes Mary Ann.' He said walking away sulking a bit.

"Thurston dear my dinner better not be getting cold!' exclaimed Mrs. Howell.  
"Of course not Lovey! I won't allow it!'

The millionaire quickly walked in and placed her tray down.  
Mrs. Howell was pleased and sent him away.

The Professor returned with Ginger's drink. He attempted to tell her that it was as sweet as she was but she ignored him.

The three women dug into their meals while the men stood outside so they would be ready to wait on their every need which of course the women took full advantage of.

Asking for this and that and declaring they needed more butter and another napkin.

Ginger asked the Professor to refill her drink and he tried to get on her good side by declaring how ravishing she looked in the moonlight.

She told him it was a sweet thing to say and sent him on his way.

Gilligan tried telling Mary Ann looked like a delicate flower in her red checkered dress which Mary Ann said she would take note of and shooed him away.

Gilligan brought in the pie for Mary Ann and she thanked him.

She asked him to cut a piece for the other two women which he did.

The three sat enjoying the pie.

"Mmmmm Oh god…this is good." Ginger groaned.  
The Professor heard this and swallowed hard and suddenly felt sweaty.

"Oh God yes it's so good!" Mary Ann declared.  
Gilligan fiddled with his white hat, twisting it in his hands and feeling hot.

"My My it's wonderful." Mrs. Howell stated. "Just wonderful…Hmmmm"  
Thurston paced nervously feeling flush.

The three women declared they were then finished with their dessert.

The men walked in and carried away the plates in silence.

Ginger giggled at the expression on the Professor's face. Mary Ann laughed to herself at Gilligan who looked like he didn't know what to do.

Mrs. Howell was delighted by the obvious discomfort of Mr. Howell.

Their dinner came to a close and each of the women rewarded the men with a kiss.

**Later that night**

Ginger sat up in her bed with a fright. Another nightmare. This one more vivid then the others.

Kincaid came back. He killed the Professor. Taunted her that no one was going to save her now.  
He then grabbed her and…She shook with fright and she hurried out of her bed for the door.

Ginger pushed the door open and then stopped. No No. She wasn't going to do this. She wasn't going to run to the Professor like a scared little girl. It was only a dream. Just a dream. It wasn't real.

She didn't feel like going back to bed just yet. She dressed in her floral skirt and then walked to the lagoon.

Ginger sat down on a log watching the water. When were these nightmares going to end! When could she finally have peace!

Ginger was fed up with waking up frightened. She didn't want to run to the Professor and curl up like a child. She wasn't a child. She was a strong woman. Of course at the moment she didn't feel like one.

Ginger heard a noise and turned to see the Professor coming towards her.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked as he sat down next to her.  
"I…I couldn't sleep." She replied.  
"You had another nightmare." He sighed.  
"Yes." Ginger said frustrated. "I'm sick of it. I'm so sick of them! Why won't they go away!"  
"They will. You didn't have any the other night did you?"

Ginger shook her head. "No…I didn't…I dreamed of something else."  
The Professor put his arm around her. "Was I in them?" He asked trying to lighten the mood.

She smiled at him. "I love you." She then kissed him and rested her head against him.  
"You think he will ever stop haunting me?"  
"It will take time but I think that once you fully realize that he can no longer harm you and that you are safe…the nightmares will stop."

"I try." She said. "I try so hard. I tell myself he can't get me but…I hate this. I hate living like this. I know that I annoyed you with my clinging and…."  
"Nonsense." He said to her. "You never annoyed me. Ginger I understand how terrified he made you. I'm just glad that you are now seeing that you are bigger than your fear."

"I'm trying." Ginger said. "Maybe one day…I can go back to living a normal life and not feeling like I have to look over my shoulder. And maybe stop running to you and depending on you so much."

"Ginger my love." He said lifting her chin with his hand. "You can always depend on me. I love you."

He leaned in and kissed her lips. "And you don't always have to have a nightmare to run to my hut at night." He said taking her in his arms.

Ginger grinned. "Professor!" She said pretending to be scandalized. "Tsk Tsk."  
He kissed her again. "You can call me Roy."  
"Okay. Roy." She said kissing him. "I love you. Roy."

Their kissing grew more intense and Ginger wrapped her arms around him tightly.

The Professor drew her closer and his lips moved to her neck. Ginger closed her eyes and groaned her pleasure.

The Professor let go and looked at her. "Ginger…I…I don't want to push you..We don't have to do anything you are not ready for."  
She gazed at him with longing. "I am ready. I want you." She replied.

"Are you sure? Ginger you don't…"  
She put her finger to his lips. "I want to. I want you loving me."

He gently picked her up and carried her back to his hut. She was set down on his bed and he leaned over her gently caressing her hair.

Ginger watched as he took her hand in his and kissed her fingers and moved up her arm. He pushed her arm back and captured her mouth in a kiss.

Ginger circled her arms around him. Her hands then went to the buttons on his shirt and undid them pushing his shirt off.

The movie star stared at his tone chest in admiration. "I knew you were hiding a hot body underneath that shirt." She said in a heated tone. _God he is sexy_. She thought her arousal growing more.

The Professor carefully removed her top revealing her plump breasts.  
"Looks like I wasn't the only one hiding something." He said admiring her chest. Gently touching each one with his hand.

Ginger's body reacted to his soft touch and she moaned softly.

He then leaned down and gently kissed her bare breasts giving both special attention he felt they deserved.  
Ginger sighed enjoying the soft gentle kisses he placed on them.

Her skirt was removed as was the rest of the Professor's own clothes.

Ginger's eyes went wide as she admired him. _Well damn if I had known he was like that._  
The movie star felt her temperature rising.

The Professsor leaned down kissing her lips and his hand then found her and Ginger's head went back enjoying the pleasure she was receiving. "Roy..." She breathed. "Roy...Oh yes..."

The starlet writhed on the bed calling out his name over and over until her climax overtook her.

Ginger smiled beckoning him to continue on with the wonderful things he was doing.

The Professor pulled her up in a sitting position kissing her moist lips with desire.

Ginger ran her hands up his bare back and clutched his shoulders as he then move to her neck.  
The redhead moved her head to the side and then the other. "Roy..darling..."

He let go and gazed into her beautiful green eyes before laying her back down on the bed.  
Ginger wrapped herself around him tightly as she felt his hard manhood enter her

The pair found a rhythm as Ginger cried out the Professor's name over and over.  
"Roy…Oh God…Oh God…" Her hands pressed into his flesh. Her need for him was building more and more.

"Roy…Roy!" She called out his name in a fit of passion and the two sunk down on the bed.

Ginger cuddled up close to him. This is what she needed. She needed to feel loved. She needed to feel tenderness.

"You okay Ginger" He asked caressing her arm.  
"I'm wonderful." She purred. "Perfectly wonderful."

The movie start sighed knowing that she really shouldn't stay there.  
Ginger reluctantly got out of the bed and picked up her clothes.

"Just where are you going?" asked a disappointed Professor.  
"Back to my hut." She smiled.  
"Why?" He asked.

"I'm going to face my nightmares." She said pulling her top on. "If I stay here it won't do me any good. I need to go back to my hut and sleep."

The Professor put on his clothes and walked over to her. "I understand. I don't like it but I understand. You are doing what you have to do."

"I do love you Roy." She said putting her hands on his shoulders. "And I enjoyed every minute of our lovemaking. I needed to feel loved. I can't explain it…I know that I must sound crazy and like I used you.."

"Ginger dear I don't feel that way. I'm proud of you for wanting to face your nightmares. I love you. But know that if you ever wish to stay the entire night, I won't protest."

Ginger giggled. "I know." She kissed him again and left.

The movie star arrived back at the hut.

Mary Ann was still asleep in her own bed.

Ginger put her nightgown back on and climbed into her bed pulling the covers up.

That Kincaid was not going to win. Not a chance. She would beat this. With everything she had she would beat this.


	6. Chapter 6

The Professor awoke the next morning startled to see Ginger sleeping beside him.  
He gently kissed her temple and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Couldn't stay away could you?" He smiled at her.  
"Of course not." She replied kissing him.  
"Have another nightmare?" The Professor asked concerned.

Ginger sighed. "Yes I did. I tried to stay away…I really did."  
"It's alright." The Professor said assuringly.

Ginger slowly got up from the bed. "I should get back to my hut and get ready for breakfast."

The Professor swung his legs over the bed and stood up walking over to the movie star.

"Ginger it's okay for you to come to me if you are scared. I don't want you to think you can't. If you need me…"  
Ginger smiled. "I know." She said kissing him again. "I love you."

She walked out of the hut and back to the one she shared with Mary Ann and the Skipper noticed this.

Mary Ann was making her bed up when Ginger walked in.

She looked at Ginger worriedly. "Did you have a nightmare again?"

Ginger nodded. "More than one."  
"You with the Professor?" asked Mary Ann even though she knew the answer.  
"Yeah. I know…I shouldn't have…"

Mary Ann set her pillow down. "Ginger, you don't need to apologize. I know that he helps you feel better. Just know that you can wake me up if you need to. You can lean on me too. You are like my sister. I love you."

Ginger smiled. "I love you too Mary Ann. You are like the little sister I never had."

Mary Ann hugged the movie star. "You are like the big sister I never had."

The farm girl let go. "I'm going to get breakfast ready. I'll see you there."

Ginger nodded and began to freshen up.

The Hollywood starlet joined the others at the breakfast table later and took her place next to the Professor.

The others noticed Ginger seemed a little more subdued than the other day but she was still pleasant and did chime in a conversation every now and then.

The breakfast dishes were cleared and the Professor went to make repairs on the little car they drove around the island or peddled around the island.

The Skipper went up to him.

"Ginger was in your hut last night again wasn't she?" He asked.  
The Professor looked up. "I don't see how that is any of your concern Skipper."  
"Professor, Ginger isn't going to get better if you keep allowing her to…"

The Professor tossed his tools down. "Skipper, Ginger has nightmares that terrify her. If she wants to come to my hut at night, I'm not going to stop her." He said defensively.

"Don't you think coddling her is only going to cause her to cling to you more."  
"Skipper." The Professor said getting angry. "The poor girl is scared that monster is coming back for her. I'm going to be there for her when she needs me. I would appreciate if you would just mind your own business."

With that he stormed off leaving the Skipper there.

Ginger emerged from the jungle and walked to the Skipper and spoke.

"I know you think I'm clinging to Roy again." She stated. "I can't help it. You don't know the kind of nightmares I have.  
I dream that Kincaid is back. He kills Roy. He kills you all. He rapes me again. Or I dream that he taunts me, telling me that he will have me again. I won't know where or when. I won't see it coming but he will get me. It's horrifying.  
I try not to let them scare me but they do. There is only so much I can take. Roy comforts me. I need his comfort. I know you all love me and care about me. I'm not denying that. But…Roy…he makes me feel better."

"I know that Ginger." The Skipper said gently. "I just hate seeing you like this. I want you to overcome it."  
"I will." Ginger assured. "It's going to take time. I'm doing the best I can. I don't like feeling this way. I don't like be scared and having to look over my shoulder. You don't know that that man did to me."

"I know what he did. He raped you."  
"No…I mean you don't _know what he did._" Ginger explained. "He took away my dignity. He took away my innocence. And what I mean by that is that yes I have enjoyed the company of men but it was not as much as you think. I was in control. He took that control from me when he raped me. That monster…he called me a harlot. Accused me of being a whore. Acted like I deserved it and I should be treated like that. I never in my life had anyone treat me that way. He shattered my confidence in myself. I tried but I could not fight him off. I never felt so helpless in my whole life. That's why…I decided to focus on Roy. Think of all our special moments. It was all I could do to block out what was happening."

"Ginger." The Skipper said astonished. "I had no idea…"  
"I know you didn't. But maybe you should think about that before you snap at Roy for being my strength. Because that's what he's been. My strength. I admit I have clung too much. I'm trying not to. You have to know it's not easy."

"Ginger sweetheart, I know it's not easy. It just kills me to see you like this. I want you to be that beautiful fun loving woman you used to be.  
"Skipper I'm still that woman. I promise you." She said gently placing her hand on his arm.

"I just want to see you smile again. It was so nice yesterday when you…I liked seeing you be you. Flirting with the Professor. Although I will admit, I do wish it was me."

Ginger smiled. "Sorry Skipper my heart is with one man only."  
"I know." The Skipper said. "The Professor is a lucky guy. And I think you are lucky to have someone who loves you as much as he does."

"Thank you Skipper." Ginger said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

She walked off and the Skipper watched as she left.

He felt bad about snapping at the Professor. He supposed his jealously got the best of him.

The Skipper had wished to catch Ginger's eye for a long time. When she immediately turned to the Professor, it irked him. He couldn't help it.

The sea captain knew that this whole ordeal was rough on the movie star and her turning to the one person she always felt safe with, was natural.

Skipper walked out of the lagoon and found the Professor sitting on a rock overlooking a cliff with Ginger on his lap.

Carefully, he walked up to the pair.

The Professor turned his head and saw the captain there.

"Professor, I'm sorry about…I know that you are just trying to help Ginger. I'm sorry."  
"It's alright." The Professor replied. "I know that it's not easy to see me with Ginger."

"What do you mean?"  
"Skipper." The Professor said adjusting himself on the rock. "I know that you always…admired Ginger. But she belongs to me. I'm going to look after her and take care of her when she needs it."

"I know that Professor." He said not bothering to deny his affection for the red head. "Believe me, I 'm not going to get into a competition with you, I would just lose."

"Damn straight." Ginger said resting her head against the Professor.

Skipper shook his head with a smile and then grew serious.

"Ginger told me what happened to her. And..she is right. It is not easy to deal with. I know she is trying. I hate seeing her so…distraught and frightened. I want her to be happy and carefree like she was before all this happened. I am happy for you both. I wish you the best. I mean it."

"Thank you Skipper." The Professor said.

Skipper nodded and headed off.

Ginger looked up at the Professor. "You want me to go?"  
"Why would I ever want that?" He asked putting his arms around her.  
"Don't you have to get back to fixing that wooden car?"  
"Let someone else do it." He said kissing her lips.

"I got it! I got it!"

The pair were startled to see Gilligan with his butterfly net jumping around happily.

"I caught that blue butterfly! I caught that blue butterfly!"

He noticed the couple on the rock.

"Professor….Ginger! I caught the blue butterfly! Now I can give it to Mary Ann!"

Ginger laughed at the little sailorman. "That's wonderful."

"Oh boy! I can't wait to give this to her! Maybe she'll give me a kiss!"

He scurried away happy to have caught the elusive insect.

The Professor was amused. "You think our son will be like that?"  
Ginger grinned at him. "Our son? Professor Hinkley….what goes on in that mind of yours?"

"You should know my love…you can read it." He said pulling her close.

"36-22-36" They both said at the same time.

**Camp**

Gilligan went running up to Mary Ann who was carrying the laundry in from the line.

He almost caused her to drop her basket.

"Gilligan!" She said. "Watch it!"  
"Sorry Mary Ann."

"What are you running about anyway?" She asked.  
"I caught you that butterfly!' He said with a silly grin.

He presented her with a glass jar that had holes punched in the top.

Mary Ann smiled as she took the jar. "Oh that blue butterfly….Gilligan that's so sweet of you."

"You are welcome Mary Ann. I told you I would catch it for you."  
"You are a sweet sweet sailorman." She said kissing his cheek.

Mary Ann walked into her hut and placed the jar on a shelf.

She came back out for the laundry and picked up the basket.

"Just for that." She said. "I'm going to bake you a very special pie tonight. Just for you."  
"Coconut cream!' He said hopefully.

Mary Ann shook her head. "I was thinking of something else…Maybe…a lemon pie…"  
"Oh I love your lemon pies Mary Ann!" He said excitedly.

"You deserve it. And if you help me put this laundry away….I'll bake you two pies."  
"Deal!' He said as he followed her in the hut.

Mary Ann set the basket down on the floor of the hut and turned to Gilligan advancing towards him.

"Um…Mary Ann…I thought you wanted me to help you put the laundry away."

"That was just a ruse." She said seductively. "I just needed an excuse to get you in my hut…I want you Gilligan….I can't fight it anymore…You just…turn me on…that red shirt….Just drives me wild!"  
"Mary Ann…I…" He squeaked.

The farm girl laughed and placed a kiss on lips. "I'm just kidding Gilligan. Come on help me with this."

Gilligan breathed a sigh of relief and helped Mary Ann fold the clothes.

**Professor's Lab**

"Am I doing this right?" Ginger asked wearing her specs and blue lab coat.  
"You are doing fine Ginger." He assured.

"I never made my own shampoo before. I didn't know it could be done."  
"It's not as hard as you think."

"Too bad." Ginger grinned as her eyes went over him.

The Professor got her meaning and pulled at his collar. Despite what she had been through, she still managed to fluster him. She was an expert at it.

"You want to get your dirty mind back on the shampoo." He said to her.  
Ginger giggled as she added the papaya extract to the formula.

"Now just add a little of this.." He said handing her a beaker.  
Ginger poured the ingredient in.

He instructed her to stir it carefully until it was a smooth texture.

"I bet you could make a fortune selling this if we ever got off this island." Ginger remarked. "It really makes your hair silky and smooth."

The Professor nuzzled up to her. "I can vouch for that." He whispered to her.  
Ginger turned her head and their lips met.

She went back to her work and set the bowl aside.  
"Does this look alright?"  
"It's perfect. See…I told you…you can now make your own shampoo anytime you want."

Ginger pretended to pout. "Yes…but…now don't have an excuse to come to your hut…." She said pulling the buttons on his shirt.

"My dear Ginger you don't need an excuse." He said taking her hand in his.  
Ginger circled her arms around him. "I know..but I like having one…I like making you do things for me."

He kissed her lips again and Ginger then pulled away.

"I should go now." She said picking up the bowl.  
"Wait.' He said taking her hand. "I haven't shown you how to make the conditioner yet…"

"We can do that tomorrow. It'll give me another…excuse."  
"I told you." He said pulling her back close. "You don't need one."

The two stood in a passionate embrace while the sun shined in.

**States**

Jonathan Kincaid packed up his things. Soon he would be back to that island.

It would take a few days to fly to California and then Hawaii but he felt it was worth the wait.

He was a patient man. And he could patiently wait until he arrived back to the island to claim his prize.

The hunter debated if he should kill the Professor or not.

A part of him wanted the science man to be helpless knowing he could do nothing to save his precious Ginger.

Another part of him thought it would be better torment to slowly kill him and watching him fight to try to stay alive to save Ginger but knowing it was futile.

Either way, he was going to have her. This conquest was not going to escape him. No conquest ever did.

Ginger would be no exception.


	7. Chapter 7

Another week had passed on the island and things were starting to calm down.

Ginger was clinging less to the Professor and her nightmares were starting to diminish.  
She still had them but they were less frequent.

When she did wake-up from them, she wasn't as afraid as before.  
Mary Ann was there to assure her everything was okay.

However one night, she had a particularly bad nightmare and try as she might Mary Ann simply could not calm Ginger. She was petrified that Kincaid lurking around the island waiting for her.

The movie star didn't go running to the Professor instead Mary Ann brought him to their hut where he laid on a cot beside Ginger who then managed to get back to sleep.

Ginger tried as hard as she could to not let her nightmares get to her.  
It wasn't easy but she faced them as best as she could.

The starlet was now with Gilligan who had convinced her to go butterfly hunting with him.  
She had felt bad about how she snapped at him before when he asked so she agreed.

Ginger wasn't much into catching the butterflies herself so she instead would help the sailor look for them and point them out when she did spot one.

She was a little shaky at first as Mary Ann wasn't around and the Professor was busy writing his book.

It wasn't that she felt she couldn't trust Gilligan, she knew she could. It was just hard for her because she had just grown to be more comfortable being around Mary Ann. She was getting a little more comfortable with Mrs. Howell too.

The other male castaways, with the exception of course being the Professor, she had a little more difficult time with.

The movie star however was determined to overcome that which is another reason she agreed to go butterfly hunting with Gilligan.

She figured she could at least start with him. At he moment, he seemed the less harmless of the three other males.

Ginger laughed as he would chase a butterfly around swatting his net trying to capture it.  
It was quite an amusing thing to see.

Sitting on a rock, she watched Gilligan carefully approach a red butterfly with his net.

He threw it over the insect and exclaimed. "It got it!"

Ginger clapped her hands. "That's wonderful." She said.

"Mary Ann will like this. She can put it next to that blue one." He said with a grin.

Ginger started to wonder if he was capturing all these butterflies just for Mary Ann alone.  
That girl was going to have jar after jar of the winged insect by the time Gilligan was through!

The way Gilligan admired and adored the farm girl touched Ginger.

She thought they made an adorable pair and she hoped their relationship would blossom into more. She herself was grateful for having her beloved Roy. He was her rock.

What she would do without him, she had no idea. She loved him more than she thought it was possible.  
He was there for her through this whole ordeal. Patiently putting up with her clinging and her running into his hut in the middle of the night and climbing into his bed.

Ginger was quite certain however that he wasn't too terribly disappointed to find her in his bed. He never seemed to object too much.

Lost in her thoughts, Ginger was startled when she heard a sound.

Looking up she gasped in horror. No! No! It couldn't be!  
Tears formed in her eyes as she ran as fast as she could through the jungle.

"Roy! Roy!' She screamed. "Roy!"

The Professor was sitting against a tree when he heard Ginger screaming.  
He stood up from his spot.

"Ginger…Ginger what's wrong?"  
"Please…please…please don't let him take me! Please!" She sobbed as she threw herself in his arms.

He sighed. Not again. Ginger was frightened by something Gilligan did or said. She had been doing so well.

"Ginger. It's okay. I'm sure Gilligan…"  
The red head shook her head. "No! He's back! He's back! Please…Please don't let him take me!"

"Who's back? Ginger what is going on?"

Ginger was too scared to speak. She clutched the Professor with all her might. Terrified that someone was going to drag her away. Her nightmare was coming true!

Gilligan came running out of the jungle and found the Professor with Ginger.

The science man spoke to him. "Gilligan what happened? Why is Ginger…"  
"He's back." Gilligan replied. "I saw the helicopter too."

"Helicopter? Who's back?"  
"Him." Gilligan replied. " Kincaid."

The Professor froze in place. That bastard was back? How could he…  
He held Ginger tighter. "It's okay…I promise I won't let him hurt you."

The others came over wanting to know what the commotion was all about.

The Professor spoke. "It seems Mr. Kincaid is set to make another visit to our island. Ginger and Gilligan saw his helicopter."

"No!" shrieked Mary Ann. "He can't! He can't!"  
"I'm afraid he is." The Professor said grimly.

"This is just…Why can't he leave us alone!" exclaimed Mrs. Howell.

The Skipper spoke. "We have to do something! We can't just let him…"

Mary Ann had a horrible thought. "What if he wants to…hunt…" She started to tear up and grabbed a hold of Gilligan.

"We won't let him Mary Ann." The Skipper said sternly. "He's not going to hunt any of us."

A few minutes later, the helicopter descended to the water and skied land hitting the beach.

Jonathan Kincaid stepped out of the aircraft looking around. Just as he remembered it.  
Ramoo also stepped out taking note how little had changed.

The two men walked to where they knew the castaways' camp was located.

They found six of them standing there looking defiant.

Kincaid spoke. "Greetings" He grinned.

"Go to hell." Mary Ann seethed.

Kincaid laughed. "Quite the feisty one."

Mary Ann stared him down.

He looked over all of them noting that a red head was missing.

"Where is your movie star?"

"None of your business." The Professor barked. "You are not going to harm her again."  
"My good man I assure you I intend to bring her no harm." He said.

The Professor glared at him.

"You on the other hand." Kincaid said aiming his gun. "May not be so lucky."

The Skipper quickly stood in front of the Professor. "Don't even think it Kincaid." He said fiercely. "I won't allow you to harm him or anyone on this island."

There was no way the Skipper was going to sit back and let Kincaid take the Professor from Ginger. Not a chance.

"Always have to be the hero don't you?" Kincaid said with a sneer. "I should just be rid of you too."

He fired his gun hitting the Skipper in the shoulder. He fell down the ground.

Mrs. Howell screamed in horror.

The Professor quickly bent down to aid him applying pressure to the wound. "Skipper...are you alright?"  
The sea captain nodded. "I...I think so...I...ow..." He grimaced at the pain.

Mary Ann united the scarf from her hair and handed to the Professor for a make-shift bandadge.

Gilligan looked in horror as his buddy was bleeding.

Filled with rage, Gilligan ran towards Kincaid trying to wrestle away his gun however the hunter was stronger and tossed him aside into the bushes. He fired a shot which barely missed Gilligan by a inch.

Gilligan winced as he realized how close he came to being shot.

"Any other heroes?" He asked of the four other castaways.

Just then Ginger emerged from the jungle.

Kincaid grinned at her. "Well well at long last…we are together again."

Ginger was shaking but determined. She was tired of being afraid. Tired of the sleepless nights. Sick of the nightmares.  
This was going to end. And it was going to end now. Her way.

"Get off of this island." Ginger said with a stone cold expression. "Take your sidekick and get out of here."

Kincaid chuckled in amusement. "You are quite a pistol." He remarked.

"No.' Ginger replied. "This is."

She aimed her gun and hit Kincaid squarely in the chest. She fired another shot hitting him in the stomach and then one more shot hitting him between the eyes.

The hunter's lifeless body fell to the ground.

Trembling, Ginger dropped her gun and began to cry. It was over. It was all over. He was dead.  
She was free! She was free!

Gathering herself, she went over to the Skipper. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He should be." The Professor replied tying the bandage tighter. "Luckily the wound is not too serious."  
"Thank goodness." Ginger sighed.

The Professor stood up and allowed the others to tend to the Skippper.

He pulled Ginger to him. "You were..incredible…How…where…"  
"I remembered that ammo we had found and well…I had that gun….I thought I would see if the bullets would…and they did…"

"I am proud of you." The Professor said. "You are a remarkable woman."  
"Thank you Roy." Ginger said putting her arms around him. "I love you."

Ramoo was tied up and thrown in the jailcell.

The Professor had used the radio on the helicopter to call for help.

He gave them the location of the island and the promised to be out as soon as they could.

The Professor explained the situation with Kincaid and what he had done as well.

He was notified that the authorities had been after the man for quit some time.  
Illegal poaching of animals. He had also been wanted in question to the murder of lodge owner.

Apparently the lodge owner had been quite suspicious of him and brought his concerns to the proper authorities however before an investigation could take place, the lodge owner had meet his demise.

It had been long suspected that Kincaid was behind it but it could never been proven however with Ramoo now captured, they could get the answers they needed.

Later on, they had wrapped up Kincaid's body and set it in the cave with Ramoo.

They figured that was a good enough punishment for the vicious sidekick who was not too pleased when they did this.

The Skipper's wound was properly stitched and bandaged.  
He said he felt heroic and recounted to the others what was going through his mind during the whole encounter.

Ginger was quiet as she sat on a log. She never killed anyone before. Never thought she would have to. What choice did she have?

The man was crazy. He shot the Skipper. He threatened to shoot her beloved Roy. She had to do something

Still, she had a range of mixed emotions. She knew she did the right thing.

The Professor walked up and sat beside her.

"You okay?"

Ginger sighed. "I guess. I don't know. I don't know what to feel."  
"You did the right thing. You saved us all. If it wasn't for you….Ginger you were very brave. I'm proud of you."

"Proud I killed someone?"  
"I'm proud that you had the courage to defend not only us but yourself. You found out that you are not helpless. You are strong."

"I suppose so. I know I didn't have a choice. I just…except in movies and that's not real, I never thought I would have to…"  
"No one does." The Professor stated. "But you did what you had to do to save us and yourself. You are a brave woman. More brave than you knew."

Ginger managed a tiny smile. "Maybe." She said. "You still love me even though you know what I'm capable of?"

"What you are capable of is being brave. I love you."  
"I love you too." Ginger said resting her head against him. "I love you too."

**Few days later**

The authorities arrived at the island taking everyone's statement.

Ramoo had no choice but to back up their claims and confess that Kincaid had indeed raped Ginger and no he did not do anything to stop it.

He was arrested and placed in a helicopter.

"Okay that wraps things up." The police officer said as they loaded Kincaid's body into medical helicopter.

"Officer, any chance we can…go home too?" asked the Skipper.  
The officer smiled. "We will send someone back for you I promise."

He motioned to another officer. "Give them that radio."  
The other officer handed it to the Skipper.

"Stand by this and we will radio you with when we can get a help out to you. I promise it will come."

"Thank you!" The Skipper exclaimed.

Ginger watched as the helicopters took off and soon were out of sight.

She was still feeling the effects of everything. Knowing Kincaid was dead and could no longer harm her was a big help but still…a part of her felt like it wasn't over.


	8. Chapter 8

It was three days later. Skipper had been told that a boat would be available to pick them up by the following week.

Ginger had been quiet for the past couple of days not saying a whole lot to anyone.

She went about the daily chores with Mary Ann however she wasn't as lively as Mary Ann would hope her to be.

The movie star had wanted to discuss what happened but the others would brush it off, telling her to forget it and she should be happy it's all over and that they were going home.

This however irritated the starlet and she snapped at everyone telling them she was not a baby and she needed to talk about it.

The Professor had been concerned about her and decided to bring her to the other side of the island away from everyone.

Ginger sat staring out at the water thinking about all that had taken place.

The Professor sat next to her watching her wishing there was something more he could do for her.

After a few minutes he moved closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You okay?" He asked finally.

Ginger nodded. "I guess so. I just….I don't know how to feel. I mean I know it's over. I know he's gone. I know he can't come back…but…"  
"But what?"

Ginger sighed. "What difference does it make? Everytime I _try_ to talk about it, everyone changes the subject. I _need _to talk about it. I _have _to talk about it."

"Ginger my love, I'm here. You can talk to me." He said gently.  
Ginger smiled at him. "I love you." She said as she placed a kiss on his lips.

She then turned her head back to the water. "You know what really bothers me? It's the fact that I never got to confront him over what he did to me. I never got the chance to confront him about how he raped me. And now…I won't. I wish I hadn't pulled that trigger…There's so much I needed to say and…now I can't."

The Professor nodded. "I understand but Ginger you had no choice. You had to.."  
"I know I know." Ginger said frustrated. "I know all that. I tell myself that everyday but…still…I can't...I just wish I could have.."

"Well, there is one thing you _could _do."  
"What is that?"  
"He will be probably buried in some potter's field or something being that he most likely did not have a family. You could go to that grave and…well say everything you wanted to say."

Ginger looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean that a lot of people will visit their loved one's gravesite and tell them all the things they wished they had when they were alive. In this instance, could do the same. Visit his gravesite and let out all your emotions."

Ginger thought about it. "I suppose I could…You think they would let me?"  
"I don't really see a reason why not. He hurt you. He raped you. He took a lot from you. You have the right to get it back. This way would be a start."

The red head smiled. "You are so smart. I knew there was a reason I loved you." She said resting her head against his shoulder.  
"I love you Ginger Grant." He said kissing the top of her head.

The movie star sighed enjoying being alone with her beloved Professor. No one else. Just the two of them.

"Roy…when we get back home…would you…I mean I you think it's too soon I understand…but….would you consider…living with….me?"

The Professor looked down at her. "You want me to live with you?"  
"I do. Very much. Would you?"

The man of science pondered this for awhile unsure of how to respond.

It was true the thought of going back home and living in his empty house was not appealing to say the least. He would never get to see Ginger everyday like he did living on this island.

Would miss seeing her beautiful self at breakfast in the morning and again at dinner.  
Miss finding some lame excuse to seek her out when in reality he just wanted to be near her.

It was one thing for her to be in his hut here on the island, there were only seven of them and it didn't seem like such a big deal. Now it did seem like a big deal. There was only one way to solve this.

"Ginger I don't think I can live with you."  
She nodded. "I understand. It's too soon…we need to…"

"Let me finish. I can't live with you without at least marrying you first."

Ginger sat straight up. "Marrying me?"  
"Yes. Would you marry me?"

"I…you….I…." stammered Ginger. She had no idea what to say. This was the last thing she expected. She was at a loss for words.

"You don't have to answer right now." He said. "Take your time."  
"Roy I do love you…I…I never thought of marriage before…This is…I…"

"I understand." He said kissing her. "You need time to think about it."

Ginger sat in silence. Marry the Professor. Be his wife. Mrs. Roy Hinkley. Professor and Mrs. Hinkley. Ginger Hinkley.

Finally Ginger spoke. "Yes." She said. "I will marry you."  
The Professor kissed her. "I love you."

"But." said Ginger. "I want to have the ceremony here. Just the seven of us. The Skipper can perform the service. When we get back, we can go to the court house and make it official."

"You sure?" asked the Professor. "You don't want a big glitzy Hollywood wedding?"  
"No." Ginger said shaking her head. "Just the seven of us. Here on the island. That's all I want."

"My love I think that's a great idea." He said pulling her close.  
Ginger looked up at him. "We should um…practice though." She said with that familiar look in her eyes.

The Professor gulped. "Practice?"  
"Our wedding night….I think we should…practice…Make sure it's perfect…don't you agree?" She said moving closer to him.

"I uh…Well…" He stammered.

Ginger smiled as she brought her lips to his and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

The two fell back on the sand getting lost in their passion.

**Camp**

Mary Ann looked at Gilligan worried. He had been strangely quiet himself the past few days. He went about doing his usual work with the Skipper but she could see there was something missing in his eyes.

She had tried to get him to go butterfly hunting which she knew as his favorite activity but his heart wasn't in it.

Mary Ann suspected it was because of the Skipper being shot and how close to death he may have come. It really shook the sailor up.

Skipper was his best buddy. The one he told everything to and Mary Ann knew he told the Skipper his feelings for her.  
Having come close to losing him in such a violent way effected Gilligan.

Mary Ann understood more than she cared to admit. When Kincaid had shot at Gilligan, her heart stopped. She had never been so terrified in her life. If his bullet had only been a little closer...she couldn't bear the thought.

She love Gilligan deeply and wanted their relationship to grow to more than just flirting and occasional kissing. However she wasn't sure now if that could happen. Their lives were changed.

Still..they had to find a way to move on. Gently, Mary Ann placed her hand on the young sailor's shoulder.

He turned his head and offered her a small smile.

"Gilligan." Mary Ann said. "I know it was scary what happened to the Skipper. I would be devastated if anything happened to him too. He's a sweet dear man. Yes I don't like the way he would boss you around but…deep down you know he is a lump of sugar."

"I know that Mary Ann." said Gilligan. "He's the best. One of the best friends I ever had."

"And he's fine." Mary Ann said. "He's still with us. Nothing happened."  
"Thanks to Ginger." Gilligan replied. "She stopped Kincaid."

Mary Ann nodded. "She did. I'm so glad she had that gun and found those bullets."  
Gilligan looked down. "I could never be as brave."

"What are you talking about!' Mary Ann exclaimed. "Gilligan you tried to wrestle that gun away from Kincaid. That was _very _brave."

"I should have never drank that pineapple juice. None of this would have happened…"  
"Stop it!" Mary Ann said forcefully. "You have nothing to feel guilty about. What happened to Ginger was _not _your fault. _None _of this is anyone's fault except for Kincaid. _He _is the one to blame. I will not have you heap all this blame on your shoulders. I love you too much to let you do that."

Gilligan was startled. "You…love me?"  
Mary Ann nodded. "Yes Gilligan. I love you. Very much."

"I…I love you too…Mary Ann…I love you."

Mary Ann leaned in and placed a loving kiss on his lips.  
He wrapped her his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

**Two days later**

Mrs. Howell wept into a white lace handerkerchief as she watched the Skipper pronounce Ginger and the Professor man and wife and cried more when the Professor kissed his bride.

Mary Ann smiled as she stood as maid of honor wearing a lovely red dress.

She held a bouquet of tropical flowers in her hand and took in the scene.

Ginger was married. Married to the Professor. Well at least _something _good came out of all this mess.

Mr. Howell congratulated the couple and Ginger then tossed her bouquet at Mary Ann with a wink.

The farm girl blushed and smiled as she snuck a peek at Gilligan.

The castaways headed back to camp for the celebration.

"Dear Thurston wasn't it a lovely wedding?" Mrs. Howell asked of her husband.  
"Simply wonderful my dear. You really outdid yourself." He said pleased.

Ginger's wedding dress was quite a feat but she managed to pull it together.  
She went through the dresses Ginger did have and found the one she had made from material from the SS Minnow.

Making a few adjustment with the help of Mary Ann, she transformed it into a beautiful dress with a light blue sash tied into lovely bow.

Ginger looked radiant and for the first time in a long time, very happy.  
She was glowing as she danced with her new husband.

The others were glad to see her as her old self again. If there was one thing Ginger loved, it was having the Professor all to herself.

Mary Ann giggled to herself at the times she had danced with the Professor only to have Ginger push her aside and declare she had him long enough it was _her _turn now. She barely got one dance in at one party before Ginger cut in.

Mary Ann never minded. She figured Ginger had a thing for him.

The farm girl went up to Gilligan. "Want to dance with me?"  
"Sure I'd love to!" He beamed.

The young couple made their way out and joined the Professor and Ginger on the dance area.

Mrs. Howell watched with delight. "Thurston…dear…I may be able to plan another wedding soon!"  
Mr. Howell shook his head. "Don't get ahead of yourself Lovey.

"But dear look how happy and in love they are." She gushed. "They make the perfect pair."  
"My dear…why don't we dance." He said taking her hand and leading her out to distract her from the wedding he knew she was now planning in her head.

**Later that night**

Ginger emerged into the the Professor's hut wearing what he would describe as the sexiest most revealing attire he had ever seen in his life.

He pulled at his collar feeling very hot all of a sudden.

Ginger sauntered over to him looking at him in her usual seductive manner.  
"Ready?" She asked purring in his ear.  
"Um…" Was his only response.

Ginger giggled as she slowly unbutton his shirt sliding her hand inside touching his tone chest.

She kissed his ear hotly and he could no longer resist the urge.

He pulled her down on the bed kissing her lips and running his hand through her red hair.

Her garment was removed and forgotten along with his own clothes.

Ginger wrapped herself around him never wishing to leave his loving arms.

The intensity and pace picked up until they could no longer hold back.

Ginger sighed happily as she laid in his arms in a relaxed content state.

He gently kissed her temple stroking her hair with his fingers. "Happy my love?"  
"Very." She said resting her head against him.

Ginger closed her eyes and for the first time in weeks , had a peaceful sleep filled with pleasant dreams of her new life with her beloved Professor.


	9. Chapter 9

**A month later**

They castaways had been picked up from the island and returned safely back home.

Ginger and the Professor did make their marriage official at the courthouse.

The Press had caught wind of their marriage and they were followed almost everywhere being bombarded with questions and their picture taken.

Ginger was used to it all but the Professor was a bit bewildered.

How his wife handled it all with such grace amazed him.

She had the press eating out of her hand by telling the story about how it was fate that brought her and him together. They were meant to take that three hour trip. Meant to be stranded on the island and find each other.

The one thing the Professor did not like them asking Ginger about was Kincaid. It was still difficult for her to talk about but the starlet handled it like a pro.

She told them it was a horrific ordeal and she was glad it was over. She did not give details about Kincaid's death and the fact that she was the one who shot him.

Ginger did verify that she had defended her island family. She wouldn't give more than that.

Despite all of that, the Professor was very proud of Ginger. She was starting to put the turmoil behind her and getting to be a little more comfortable being around others.

She was still shaky at times, would hold onto him occasionally, but overall, she was handling it.

The movie star had been offered a role in a new movie but she had respectively declined.

She wanted to wait before she jumped back into filming. The Professor tried to talk her into accepting the role but she was insistent that she was not ready yet.

That was the one thing that worried the Professor. He knew how much Ginger loved acting. How she enjoyed performing. Her turning down a movie role was odd.

Little did he know that Ginger actually had her mind on something different.

No one, no even the Professor, knew about the novel she had begun writing.

She didn't know how it started but once she did, she couldn't stop. Writing made her feel better.  
It was a way for her to express her emotions and feelings about what happened to her.

Her story was about a young movie star whose name was Rachel Fairchild.

The young woman was becoming quite famous and getting swept up in all the glamour of the movie industry when something tragic happened.

She was raped. Raped by a well respected movie producer.

It was hard for Ginger to write the rape scene but she plowed through knowing she had to do it.

Once she did, she had begun to feel like a weight had been lifted. The more she wrote the more she felt like she was healing from the pain and hurt.

Ginger had a friend who owned a publishing company named Suzanne Winters.

She had contacted her about the novel and Suzanne expressed interest and requested to see the finished product as soon as possible.

It was just now that Ginger was putting the finishing touches on her story and was quite pleased with how it turned out.

Characters in the story were loosely based on her own island family. She felt it was a tribute to them and how they helped her.

Rachel's best friend, Kelly Walters, represented Mary Ann. Gilligan was represented by Rachel's youger brother Alex.

Mr. and Mrs. Howell were were Rachels' parents who demaned justice for their daughter.

The Skipper was the police chief, Ralph Peterson, who was bound and determined to make sure that the movie producer, Colton Remington, was put behind bars for life.

And of course there was Rachel's love interest named Michael Lockhart. There was no doubt that he was based on Ginger's beloved Professor.

The Professor walked into their bedroom and noticed Ginger was looking over something.

She smiled and quicky stuck it in her desk drawer.

"What was that?" He asked of her. "A movie script?"

Ginger shook her head. "No."  
"Then what was it?"

"Nothing."  
"Ginger dear, what are you hiding?" He asked.

"I'm not hiding anything….okay I _am _but you will find out soon. I promise."

The Professor sat on the bed. "Any reason I can't know now?"

Ginger giggled. "I promise. It won't be long. I want to make sure it perfect before I show you. You will be the first to see. I promise you."

She got up from her desk and sat next to him on the bed. "I just hope you will like it."  
"I love anything you do." He said kissing her lips. "I love you. And I proud of you. How you handled the press…You are amazing."

Ginger giggled. "It's not hard. You just have to learn the right things to say."  
The Professor nodded. "I don't know if I will ever get the handle of this."  
"You will." Ginger said.

The Professor said nothing as he held his wife. This Hollywood life was all new to him.

He was not used to having cameras flashing in his face or being hounded with questions.

But this was what he signed up for. He was married to Ginger Grant and that now put him in the spotlight. As long as he had Ginger, he knew he could handle it. But there was something else on his mind. He had not discussed it with Ginger yet but felt it was time.

"Dear." He said carefully. "I want to ask you something."  
"What is it?"

"Now that we are married….I was assuming that we would…..that there would be…children."

Ginger smiled. "You want to have children with me?"  
"I would love to have a family with you. Don't you want that?"

"I'll be honest. There are a lot of things that I had not thought of before I met you. Children being one of them. But now….that has changed. The more I think of it…the more I am warming to the idea. When that little boy was on the island…I felt something I had never felt. He was so adorable even though he couldn't understand English. I felt so…protective of him. And…well a part of me wished that…he was mine."

"You think you are ready to have a child now?"  
Ginger sighed. "Well…I don't know if you are ever _really_ ready. It can happen when you least expect it. I know that I would be a little scared but at the same time, excited to bring a new life into this world."

The Professor gathered her in his arms. "I love you. And I know you would make an excellent mother. You are kind and loving. I couldn't have a better woman to be the mother of my children than you."

Ginger smiled resting her head against him. "I love you too." She said. "But..before we do that…I have something I really need to do"

The Professor nodded knowing what she meant. "Whenever you are ready my love." He said kissing the top of her head.

**Two weeks later**

Ginger stood at the gravesite. The tombstone just read Jonathan Kincaid. Gave the year of his birth and the year of his death. Nothing more.

She just stared at the tombstone with no emotion. She wasn't sure what to feel.

Finally, she began to speak.

"You have no idea what you had done to me." She began. "You don't know the horror you inflicted upon me. The nightmares I had. And I suspect you wouldn't really care. In your mind, I'm a cheap harlot. A whore. You felt I deserved what you did. Told me that I should be used to it."

Ginger paused before continuing on. "You just used my body as if it was your own property. It wasn't. You had no right. You violated me. You humiliated me. You stripped me of my dignity. I had never felt so completely helpless in my life. I had no ability to fight you off. There wasn't anything I could do."

Ginger began to tear up. "And did you bother showing any mercy on me? No! It was all about you wanting to teach me a lesson. Like I was so wrong in doing what I could to save Gilligan who you disgustingly wanted to _hunt_! _Hunt_! You do _not _hunt human beings. The fact that it was the sickest thing you could do, didn't register your mind. It was all about the so-called thrill of the hunt. Gilligan didn't deserve that."

"I didn't deserve what you did! I did _not _deserve to be raped! I did _not _deserve to be tormented with nightmares! I did not deserve to be so scared and frightened of everything!"

"That's what you did to me! I couldn't trust my own island family! The only one I felt I could trust was my Professor, my darling Roy. Yes MY DARLING ROY. The one you so callously referred to as my boyfriend. Well now he is my _husband. _He loves me. He cares about me. He was there for me through this entire ordeal. Never let me suffer alone.  
I would run to him, I was clinging to him like a helpless little girl and he…he was there for me, helping me through it. Telling me that I _was_ strong and that I _could _face anything. I couldn't have made it through without him."

Ginger took a breath and went on.

"As for the others, they were incredible. Mary Ann, Mrs. Howell, Gilligan…all of them.  
The Skipper, Mr. Howell. They all love me. They all helped me. They are my family. I love them very much. You tried to destroy me. My family wouldn't allow you to do that. They stuck by me and helped bring me back to the living. I wanted to hide. They wouldn't let me hide. They helped me face it all. And I have. I have faced it."

"I'm making it through. Sometimes it's hard for me to be around people but I do it.  
I know that I can handle it. The people I surround myself with care about me."

"In a way, I feel sorry for you. You obviously never had that I your life. You never had the love of a family.  
That however is no excuse for what you did to me and what you tried to do to Gilligan. You could have lead a good life. Found people who love you but you chose not to. Now here you are. Lying in a grave in a potter's field. No funeral.  
No love ones to remember you. Nothing. I would say it it what you deserve but it's not. No one deserves that but you chose it. I'm just grateful knowing that you can't hurt me anymore. You can't hurt anyone anymore. I stopped you from causing pain to another woman. Now I need to move on with my life. I need to put this all behind me. And I intend to do so. As hard as this is and as painful as it is, I have to do this. It's the only way I'm going to have any peace. I want you to know that I…forgive you. I forgive you of what you did. I need to forgive you. I can't hold this in me for the rest of my life."

"I know it probably means nothing to you but I need to be able to forgive you and I do. I can now move on and put all this behind me. I can finally be free. Good Bye Kincaid."

With that, Ginger left the gravesite feeling like a yoke was removed from her neck. She was no longer carrying around the bitterness and resentment. The fear and anger. It was gone.

Ginger went to her car and drove away from the graveyard never to return it again.

**Three days later**

Suzanne smiled reading over the finished novel titled Through The Fire

"Ginger, this is amazing. Really powerful…" She said looking up. "I had no idea you could write so well."

"You really think it's good?"  
"This is a masterpiece! Ginger, you are an incredible writer. You know this could be made into a movie it's so good."

"Thank you." smiled Ginger.  
"I want you to meet with Jane Cartwell, she is one of our editors. Have her take a look at this. I doubt she will want to make any changes but just let her look at it anyway. After that, we are going to get this published as soon as possible."

"Really?"  
"Yes really. Ginger you are an amazing actress. I had no idea you were an equally amazing writer. I cannot wait for the world to read this."

Ginger stood up. "Thank you so much Suzanne. I appreciate it."  
"You are welcome." Suzanne smiled brushing back her light brown hair.

Ginger turned and walked out of the office. Suzanne loved her novel.

She wanted it published!

How she could not wait to tell Roy! She finally told him that she was writing a novel but had not let him read it yet.

She was going to make sure he got the very first copy. And of course send one to Mary Ann. And the Howells. And Skipper and Gilligan.

Ginger got into her car and drove to the university where her husband was working.

She got out of the car and walked inside finding his office.

Opening the door, she sauntered in smiling at him.

He looked up. "Ginger. Get that look out your eyes." He remarked.  
Ginger grinned. "What look?" She asked innocently.  
"You know exactly what look." He said standing up. "You are aware that Gretchen is right outside the door."

Ginger fingers played with the buttons on his shirt. "I know…." She replied in a breathless voice.

He took her hand in his. "Control yourself." He said kissing her fingertips.  
"No." Ginger replied her eyes sparkling.

"Try." He said letting go of her hands. "How did it go with Suzanne?" He asked to change the subject.

"Oh she loved my novel." Ginger replied. "She thinks it could be made into a movie."  
"That's great." The Professor smiled. "When can I finally read it?"

Ginger laughed. "When it is published. I am going to meet with an editor and then Suzanne is going to have it published as soon as possible. I promise you will get the first copy."  
"I cannot wait." He said.

Ginger grinned and pushed a bunch of papers off his desk sitting on top of it.

The Professor shook his head at her. "I told you to get that look out of your eyes."  
"I don't want to." Was Ginger's reply as she pulled him close placing a kiss on his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews! I appreciate them a great deal.  
For this story yes that Barbara is back. I love that character I created. I brought her in for this story.  
_****_I hope you all enjoy this chapter._**

"Well well what do we have here?" smirked Barbara, who was a colleague of the Professor as she opened the door to his office to find the pair with their arms around each other. "This is quite a sight."

"Barbara." The Professor said. "We were just…"

"Making out?" She grinned walking in. "My my Professor Hinkley…I don't ever recall _this_ occurring in your office."

Ginger giggled as the Professsor had an exasperated look in his face.  
"We _are_ married you know." He said pointedly to the blonde.

"About time." Barbara smiled. "Before you left for Hawaii, you were impossible."

She turned to Ginger. "You have no idea how many times I had _tried_ to set him up with a woman only to have him rebuke my efforts. Saying they weren't his type, he wasn't interested…if I had known that my suspicion was correct, that he _was _in fact secretly in love with Ginger Grant this whole time…"

"Okay that's enough Barbara." The Professor interrupted.  
Ginger could hardly contain her laughter. "He was in love with me before he met me?" She asked with a grin.

The Professor was getting flustered. "Dear I didn't….I hadn't met…Okay…_maybe _I saw a movie or two of yours and I had _perhaps_ mentioned in _passing_ that you were..attractive but that doesn't mean…"

Barbara shook her head. "Oh please Roy. A movie or two my foot." She said. "You saw a lot more than just one or two. In fact I recall that one particular movie you saw of hers called _The Hula Dancer_. You remarked about what an extraordinary dancer she was, how graceful and how beautiful…"

The blonde couldn't finish her statement as she was ushered out by the Professor and the door was then closed.

Ginger smiled at her husband who looked like a child who was caught stealing from the cookie jar before his dinner.

"What?" He asked of her trying to regain his composure.  
"You loved me before you met me?" She said her eyes sparkling. "You thought I was beautiful?" She grinned.

"Ginger…I…"  
"I…what?" She asked moving closer to him. "Tell me."

The Professor sighed. "Okay fine….I was in love with you. I thought you were the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I was never more glad to find you on the Minnow and even more glad to find myself stranded on an island with you. There. You happy."

Ginger leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. "I'm glad I was on the Minnow too. I'm glad I got stranded on that island with you. I love you Roy Hinkley."

She kissed him again and got up from the desk. "Come on…let's go home." She said as she fingered the buttons on his shirt. "I want you bad…And I don't think I can control myself much longer…."

The Professor swallowed hard and pulled at his collar. "Um…I…I have a few more papers to grade…"  
"Just give them all an "A"." Ginger whispered in his ear seductively.

Her lips brushed against his and then to his neck.

The Professor could feel his arousal growing and knew that he was not going to win this battle. He knew better than to try and resist Ginger's advances. She was going to get what she wanted no matter how hard he to tried to escape.

On the island, he had the advantage of possibly the Skipper or Gilligan arriving at his hut and needing his assistance with one thing or another.

They weren't on the island anymore and there was no stopping the insatiable red head.

A part of him liked how she would seek him out the way she did...attempting to rip off his clothes.

And who was he kidding? He enjoyed making love to her. Holding her in his arms. The scent of her delicate skin. The way her silky hair felt against his own skin.

And knowing that of the three eligible men on that island…she wanted _him._

_He _was the one who she set her sights on. It gave him an ego boost. That the beautiful glamorous movie star desired to be with _him._

He recalled when she had attempted to seduce him and steal the attaché case.

When he had found out the papers in that case were no longer important government papers and meant nothing…he wanted to kick himself for kicking out Ginger that night.

How stupid could he have been? He had dreamed of her entering his hut at night and she finally did and what does he do? He escorts her out all to protect what turned out to be nothing. He could have had her in his arms and he let the chance pass him by.

It was something he always regretted and vowed to never allow happen again.

He had felt her seduction of him that night was more real than what she used on Gilligan.  
All her seduction techniques that she used on Gilligan or the Skipper were utterly meaningless and he knew it.

They weren't the ones she used to pretend was her boyfriend when that awful Duke was on the island.  
Ginger was perfectly happy with _him. _She was more than happy to kiss him when they were lying in the sand.

And Erika Tiffany Smith. He felt certain that Ginger was actually jealous and _that_ was the reason she kissed him the way she did.

"Roy darling….Are we leaving or am I going to be forced to take you right here in…"  
Her voice trailed off as she gently but sensually kissed his lips.

He returned her kiss and took her hand leading her out of the office.

The pair got into Ginger's car and drove back home. The Professor had ridden into work with a fellow professor in the university.

The Professor had a hard time concentrating on the road as a certain red head would not kindly remove her hand from his leg and would not cease kissing his ear despite all his pleadings.

They finally arrived back home and the Professor managed to untangle Ginger's arms from him so he could exit the car.

He opened the door and stepped out. Ginger got out from the passenger side and went around to where he was.

Ginger crushed her lips against his in a deep kiss.  
He then pushed her against the side of the car in the long driveway.

The kissing got more intense and heated before the Professor finally convinced Ginger they needed to head inside before he made love to her right there and then to which Ginger replied she wouldn't mind one bit.

The Professor picked Ginger up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

He set her down on the bed and they picked up where they left off in the driveway.

Afterwards, Ginger sighed happily her husband's arms.

"Dear." The Professor said as he caressed her arm. "I know that you were writing that novel and I'm proud of you for that. I think it's wonderful but….I can't help but wondering…when are you going to return to what you love the most? Acting."

Ginger propped herself up with her elbow. "I don't know….Someday.."  
"What's holding you back?" He asked.

"Nothing." Ginger lied.  
"Don't give me that. I know it's something….you love performing. And you've wanted to get back to Hollywood for so long. Tell me….what is it?"

Ginger laid back down resting her head against his shoulder. "I'm afraid."  
"Afraid of what?"

"You'll think it's silly."  
"No I won't. Ginger, my love, tell me…what are you afraid of?"

"A love scene." She replied.  
"Love scene? Why? Ginger I promise you I wouldn't think…"

"No it's not that." Ginger said sitting up on the bed. She picked up her pillow sitting it against the headboard and leaned back.

"I'm afraid of another man touching me. I'm afraid of another man kissing me. It still makes me…I _am_ past what happened to me…I _have _moved on. But…the thought of even pretend kissing another man…I don't think I can do it. And I know that is the type of role they would want me in. It scares me a little. You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"No dear." He said sitting up and putting his arm around her. "I don't think you are crazy. It's normal. But eventually you will have to face up to it….You will have to learn to trust your co-star and know they aren't going to cause you harm."

Ginger nodded. "I know. I think it will just take me sometime. Right now I'm happy with working on this novel. Maybe after it is released and the book tours that I know Suzanne will want me to do…I suppose I could give it a try…You know Phillip, my agent, told me he has a role that he thinks I would be perfect for. Maybe…I should at least take a look at the script."

"I think you should." The Professor said. "Ginger this is what you love to do. Don't let this fear overtake you and keep you from doing what you love."

"I'm trying not to." Ginger said. "I really am."  
"I know you are." He said kissing the top of her head. "But just promise one thing…please I beg you….no love scenes with Cary Grant or Rock Hudson. I don't want to have to compete with them."

"Darling they couldn't compete with _you." _She smiled kissing him. "They don't do to me what you do…" She said moving closer with that look in her eyes.

Her lips went against his and she pushed him back down on the bed forgetting everything but how much she loved him.

It was after midnight and Ginger was sitting outside on the balcony of the master bedroom.

A beautiful warm night with a star filled sky.

Ginger thought about what the Professor said about getting back into acting.

She knew he was right. She neeed to get past her fear.

The movie star was starting to be more relaxed around other people. Yes sometimes she was nervous but she would force herself to overcome that nervousness.

Doing a love scene with another man. That was going to be a challenge.

The only one she had kissed and made love to after her horrific rape was her beloved Professor.  
Of course Ginger had no intention of kissing or making love to anyone but the Professor.

But acting that out in a movie was something that she was going to have to do sooner or later.

That movie script that Phillip told her about was appealing. About a lounge singer that wanted to make it big in the music industry.

Being a singer, she was perfect for the role at least that is what Phillip told her. He insisted that no one could play the character of Nora Porter like she could.

The actor they were considering for the male lead was someone she had worked with before. His name was Charlie Collins. He was very talented. She had enjoyed working with him in the past.

Ginger sighed. Maybe it was time for her to retake her life back once and for all.

The rape was behind her. She had let it go. Her anger and fear of Kincaid was gone.

It was now time to take another step. It was time for her to reclaim her place in Hollywood. Get her name back out there before it faded away.

The last thing she wanted was to be forgotten. She could not allow that to happen.  
Debbie Dawson may have stolen her place in Broadway but no one was going to steal her place in Hollywood.

Making up her mind, she headed back inside.

She smiled at her husband fast asleep in their bed. She thought he looked so cute and peaceful. And he _still _hogged the covers as she noticed them all around him. Barely any on her side.

Ginger went over to her desk and picked up the phone dialing.

"Hello? Phillip? It's Ginger…I'm sorry to be calling so late..."

"It's alright Ginger." Phillip smiled on the other line. "What can I do for you?"  
"That movie role Nora Porter….I want to do it."

"That's wonderful."  
"Can you send me the script?"

"Of course! I will send it to you first thing!"  
"Great. Thank you Phillip. Good night."

Ginger hung up the phone and smiled. It was going to be good to be in front of the camera again. Doing what she loved.

Yawning a bit, she walked back to the bed and climbed in. She tugged at the covers pulling them away from the cover hog and settled down to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Ginger awoke the next morning as the sun shined brightly.  
It was so nice to have a restful night sleep. Her nightmares were fading away.

She sat up and yawned a bit as she stretched. Turning her head she noticed the other side of the bed was empty.

Ginger then heard the sound of the shower and grinned to herself.

The red head lifted the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

She then slowly walked over to the door of the bathroom and opened it.  
Stepping inside, she felt the steam from the shower against her skin.

Ginger slowly removed her nightgown and tossed it to the floor.

Walking up to the shower she ever so carefully, pushed the curtain back and stepped inside.

The Professor was rinsing the shampoo from his hair when he looked down and noticed a soft slender hand on his.  
The hand then moved up and ran over his bare chest. The another hand went up his chest.

Gulping, he took the hands in his and removed them. "No No No." He said in a feeble protest.

He turned around seeing a smiling Ginger standing there. "Get out." He said. "Get out..Get out…Get…"

"Darling.' She purred ignoring his weak pleas. "You know how many times I had fantasized about making love to you in that waterfall when we were on the island?"  
"Um…I…" He stammered.

"Many _many_ times." She said sensually. "Why do you think I wanted to bathe in the waterfall that day…I was hoping you would make my fantasy a reality." She breathed in his ear.

"And so many times…when I was your lab assistant…I had hoped that you would….just throw me down on the table and..." Her lips then brushed against the edge of his ear and he swallowed hard.

"Didn't you want to just…you know.." She said gazing at him with a heated look.  
"Ginger…please…I…"

His protest faded as he looked into her eyes and finally gave up. He pulled her into his arm laying a deep passionate kiss on her lips.

The hot water sprayed down on the pair.

Ginger clung to him tightly as his lips kissed the wet flesh of her neck. "Oh God…" She moaned softly.  
His lips moved to the other side of her neck and then down to her soaked breasts.

Ginger gasped as his tongue gently licked her now hard nipple and then again when he took it in his mouth.  
"Oh…Oh…Roy.." She cried unable to contain her desire.

He was bringing her to the edge and she loved every second. He then let go and took hold of the other.

Ginger closed her eyes thinking giving into the pleasure. "Oh..Professor Hinkley…Oh God!" She exclaimed as she felt his hand working her body.

"Like this my love?" He asked of her sensually in her ear.  
"Yes…Oh yes…Roy…please don't stop…" She replied in ecstasy.

Her breathing became harder and she felt her release building more and more.  
Finally she could hold back no longer and it exploded.

The movie star stood there holding onto him as she slowly returned back down.

"Oh darling…you are wonderful." She said with a smile.

He responded by placing another kiss on her lips. She felt herself back up against the shower wall.  
Before she knew it, he inserted his throbbing manhood inside her and Ginger cried out with pleasure.

"Roy….Roy…Oh darling…Yes!" She exclaimed over and over.  
"Ginger…Ginger I love you so much.." He said enjoying the experience.

The movie star wrapped her leg around him and he increased the intensity and the pace.  
"Yes! Yes!" Ginger cried. "Roy! Roy! Yes!"

Their climax was building until they both cried out.

The water had gone cool but Ginger was still hot and sweaty from her loving husband's incredible lovemaking.

"I love you." She said to him as she gently kissed his lips.

They spent another passionate round in the shower and then again back in the bedroom.

The Professor then insisted that he _needed _to get to the university and really _did_ have important work to do.

Ginger had giggled as she saw him lock the door so she couldn't follow him back in.  
Little did he know, she had the key to that door. Someday he would find out.

The Professor had then dressed and kissed her good-bye and hurried out of the bedroom before his insatiable wife could entice him again.

Ginger took her shower and then dressed in a white sundress.

She made her way down the stairs and found a package was waiting for her. _This must be the script. _She thought to herself.

She was about to open it when the door was opened and the Professor came back in.

Ginger grinned at him. "Hello darling."

"I just came back because I forgot something." He said sternly. "Get that look out of your eyes."

"Sure…you "forgot" something." She said advancing towards him. "You just wanted to kiss me again didn't you?"

"No." He lied. Well it wasn't a total lie. He really _did _forget the file with the research however he _had _wished to get a chance to kiss the movie star again.

"Yes you did." She said with her eyes sparkling.  
"I need to go now." He said trying to get away from her clutches.

He then noticed something in her hands. "What's that?"  
"Oh nothing." Ginger said.

"Nothing? What is it? A movie script?"  
"I'll never tell." Ginger replied.

"You getting back into movies?" He asked moving closer to her.  
"I thought you had to leave." Ginger asked smiling at him.

"What is that package?" He asked.  
"You have important work to do remember?" She said backing away a bit.  
"Tell me." The Professor asked dropping the folder down on the table and walking towards her.

"Darling you are going to be late….Stop that!" She squealed as his fingers tickled her ribs.

She squirmed trying to get away but it was futile. His fingers moved to her stomach and Ginger burst out laughing. "Roy…quit it…" She said trying but failing to get out of his reach.

"Tell me what you have there…" He said not letting up.  
"No." She giggled as his hand then moved upwards tickling her under her left arm.

Ginger could hardly stand it anymore and finally caved. "Okay Okay yes! It's a movie script…quit tickling me!"  
He got in a few more before he finally let go of her.

Ginger hugged her body protectively. "It's a movie script. That one that Phillip told me about. About the lounge singer Nora Porter. I told him I wanted to take a look at it. There. Happy?"

"I'm proud of you." He said moving closer.

Ginger back away a bit. "Don't tickle me." She said still holding her arms over herself.  
The Professor gently caressed her hair. "I think it's wonderful." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."  
He then quick tickled her ribs again before rushing out the door with his research file.

Ginger vowed revenge on him for that. Just what that would be she didn't know yet.

The movie star turned her attention back to the script.

She decided to sit outside in the courtyard and look it over.

Ginger walked outside feeling the warm sun and smiled at the blue sky.

The starlet sat down on one of the cement benches and tore up the envelope. She took out the script which was simply titled _Nora_.

Ginger opened it and began reading the story. She was deep into it when she heard something.  
She smiled when she saw Gilligan standing there. Still had his trademark red shirt and white hat.

"Hello Gilligan." She greeted.  
"Hi Ginger. I hope I'm not disturbing you. Your housekeeper Ellen let me in. She said you were out here."

"No you are not disturbing me." Ginger smiled. "Please sit down." She said gesturing to one of the other benches.

Gilligan sat down and noticed the script in Ginger's hand. "Is that a new movie?"  
Ginger nodded. "Yes. I'm considering taking the lead role." She said.

"I bet you'll do great." Gilligan said. "Me and Mary Ann will see it for sure!"  
Ginger smiled. "You and Mary Ann? So..you are dating?"

Gilligan grinned. "Yeah…we are..she's so pretty and sweet…"  
"I'm happy for you." Ginger said.

"Thanks Ginger. Um…the reason I'm here is…well…I want to tell you I'm sorry."  
"Sorry? For what? Gilligan what could you be sorry for?"

"Drinking that laced pineapple juice." He said solemnly.  
"Gilligan…"

"No I it was my fault. I shouldn't have drank it. I should have known you were tricking Kincaid…if I hadn't…I'm sorry Ginger. I'm really sorry. I'm always messing up…"

Ginger put the script down. "Gilligan you listen to me. I'm not angry nor was I ever angry with you for drinking that juice. I never blamed you and I never will blame you. It was _not _your fault."

"I just…I feel so guilty.."  
"You needn't." Ginger assured. "And you are not always messing things up. Gilligan we all make mistakes. You have nothing I repeat _nothing _to feel guilty about. You helped save me. You pried him off me. To me that makes you a hero."

"You really think so?"  
"Yes I _do._" Ginger said. "I'm glad you were there to save me. You don't know how much that means to me."

Gilligan smiled feeling better. "Thanks Ginger."  
"You are welcome. Now let's not discuss this any more. You hear me?"

"Okay Ginger." He said standing up. "Thanks again. I just…I need to let you know.."  
"I understand. And it's okay. It's all behind me now."

"You're the best." Gilligan said walking over and giving her a hug. "The Professor is lucky to have you."

Ginger smiled returning his hug. "Mary Ann is lucky to have _you._" She said as she then let go.

"I wish the Skipper had someone." Gilligan stated.  
"Maybe someday he will." Ginger replied. "How is he doing?"

"Great. He bought a new boat and still takes people out on tours although he is much more mindful of the weather reports now. Double and triple checks them."

Ginger laughed. "I'm sure." She said.

"Well it was nice seeing you Ginger. Thanks again. Can't wait for your movie to come out."

"Thank you Gilligan. You take care now and give my love to Mary Ann."  
"I will."

The young sailor then turned and walked out of the courtyard.

Ginger sighed. She had no idea Gilligan harbored this guilt. She didn't know why he did.  
There was no reason to. Never once did she ever hold him responsible and she never would.

Her island family meant the world to her. And she was grateful she had them all.

**University**

"Sorry to be late." The Professor said hurrying in. "There was a lot of traffic."  
"Yeah I heard red heads do cause traffic jams between the bedroom and the front door." Barbara replied.

The Professor turned slightly red. "Funny." He replied as he sat down at his desk.

Barbara grinned. "So I take it married life agrees with you?"  
"I love being married to Ginger." He replied. "She's a terrific woman."

"With terrific taste in lipstick."  
"Huh?"

Barbara pointed to his shirt with a big lipstick stain on it.  
"Oh." He said. "Um…yes it is uh nice shade." He said getting a tissue to clean it off.

"Say." Barbara said. "Would you and Ginger like to have dinner with me and my new boyfriend Brad?"

"That would be delightful. Who is this Brad?"  
"Brad Turner. He's a lawyer. Works for Bentley and Sullivan. I've gone out with him a few times. He's really great."

"Is it serious?"  
"Maybe." Barbara smiled. "My Aunt Sophie likes him a lot. She hints that I should marry him. I told her she should concentrate getting married herself. Ever since Uncle Martin died six years ago..she hadn't really had much male companionship."

Barbara then thought of something. "Hey…that Skipper…he's single isn't he?"  
"Yes he is…why?"

"I think I should set up Aunt Sophie with him. She would love him I just know it! I saw his picture in the paper after you all were rescued. He looks like just her type. She always adored sailors. Uncle Martin was one."

"Well I think he may like that."  
"Great!" smiled Barbara. "Say if things work out…we could practically be family!"

_Wonderful. _ The Professor thought. Just what he needed. No doubt Ginger and Barbara would become fast friends and Barbara would spill all to Ginger who in turn would spill all to Barbara. Double trouble. Almost as bad as Mary Ann and Ginger.

Great throw Mary Ann in the mix. Triple trouble.

He knew he was going to be in for it. Especially when it came to children.

It was true he had broached the subject with Ginger but he was willing to wait for her to be ready. No doubt Mary Ann and now Barbara would convince her….and then Ginger would…

He put his face in his hands and sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wow." The Professor said after reading the first couple chapters of Ginger's novel. "My love I had no idea in addition to being a phenomenal actress you were also a brilliant novelist."

"You really think it's good?" Ginger asked with her hands clasped together tightly.  
"I do." Her husband replied. "This is excellent."

"I'm so glad." The movie star said with a sigh of relief. "I never written anything before I just thought I would give it a try."  
"You have remarkable talent my love." He assured her.

The book was turned over and he admired the picture she had chosen for the back cover in his favorite look. The one of his island lab assistant. Ginger thought it made her look more regal.

"Do you think the others will like it?" Ginger wondered about her other ex-castaways.  
"Of course they will." The academic replied. "Ginger you have written a terrific story."

The movie star smiled sitting on her husband's lap wrapping her arms around his neck.  
She rested her head against him. "I'm just glad it is all behind me now." Ginger stated. "My nightmares are finally gone. I don't feel afraid anymore."

"I'm glad too." The Professor replied kissing her temple.

He had been quite worried about her after the whole ordeal.

Never had he seen her so frightened before. Shaking all the time.  
Looking around like something or someone was going to get her. Running to his hut at night climbing into his bed holding onto him as if he was the only thing in the world that could possibly protect her.

It was true that he never really minded her being in his hut however it wasn't for the reason he would have liked it to be. But Ginger was correct. It was all behind them now.

Kincaid was dead. Ramoo was in prison for pretty much the rest of his life.

His beautiful wife was once again that vivacious fun loving woman who he had fallen in love with. That woman who constantly drove him to distraction with her unbelievable beauty and charm. The very one who no matter how hard he tried to resist wouldn't allow him to do so.

She loved him more than he could imagine anyone loving him.  
Never in his life did he think he could ever make a woman want him as much as she did.

Roy Hinkley never experienced anyone going after him the way she would. Practically tearing off his clothes at night when they were getting ready for bed. He can't recall the last time he was allowed to shower alone.

Kissing him good-bye in the morning became more of her trying to tempt him into staying with her for "just a few more minutes" and him saying "I can't I have classes…I'll be late." Ginger replying with her usual response of "So? The teacher doesn't have to be on time." His response of "I really must go.." Finally getting out of her clutches and hurrying to his car before she could run after him.

Of course this was all because she loved and adored him beyond words. And truth be told he wouldn't have it any other way.

Not having her snuggled up close to him at night would kill him. Not seeing her beautiful smile in the morning was something he refused to even think about.

And it wasn't like he didn't enjoy any of it. He did. A few times he would cave to her and then _she _would tell him he better go or he really _will _be late which only caused him to kiss her more.

He knew it wasn't just her physical attraction. She loved his intellect. Thought him to be one of the most intelligent men she had known in her life.

Ginger had done an appearance for a zoo fundraiser. The owner was a good friend of hers so she had agreed to it. Plus she always adored animals and loved the zoo.

After the event was over, they had walked around looking at the different animals and he had told her different tidbits about them which she thought fascinating and then went on to ask him more questions.

If he had done that with any other woman, she would be sure to look at him like he was crazy and think him a dud. Not Ginger. Ginger loved all the things he shared with her.

His attraction to her was more than physical as well. Ginger was very bright. She knew more about the world than people would realize. She was well traveled and was fluent in three different languages. Ginger told him her stories about Paris and Rome and London.  
For once, she gave _him _interesting facts about each city which he was very impressed by.

Plus he enjoyed hearing all her stories about Hollywood and meeting her friends.  
The Professor never thought much about showbiz people before but he found the ones that Ginger hung around with to be very down to earth and friendly.

They had even run into Ginger's old friend Debbie Dawson.  
Needless to say Debbie was quite embarrassed when Ginger confronted her about stealing her place on Broadway.  
The girl had gotten all flustered and stammered something of an apology.

Ginger then informed her that she had found something better than Broadway. She found true love and happiness.  
Her darling Roy was worth more than some silly musical.

Debbie again had no idea what to say but did manage a weak congratulations before going on her way.

The Professor had been amused by the whole affair but felt that Debbie certainly deserved every bit of what Ginger had to dish out at her.

He looked at his wife as something else was on his mind. "Ginger have you given thought to taking the role of Nora Porter?"

Ginger sighed. "I have. Reading the script, this part is going to be more challenging than anything I had ever done before. Nora is quite different than most of the roles that I had taken in the past."

"You don't think you can do it?" The Professor asked.  
"To be honest I'm not sure. I will definitely have to do much more preparation for this part. She's a jazz singer who is very ambitious. Has somewhat of a trouble past but wants to overcome that and be a big star. She does whatever it takes to make her dream happen because the only one she feels she can depend on is herself. There is a lot of depth to her."

"You are an extraordinary actress." The Professor said to her. "Surely if anyone could pull role off it would be you."

Ginger smiled. "I hope so." She said. "I told Phillip that I want to do a screen test and see how it goes. If it goes well, I asked him to hire a vocal coach for me. If I'm going to sing jazz I want to do it right."

"I have no doubt you can do this." The Professor said taking her hand in his and kissing her fingers. "You are very talented."  
"Thank you darling." Ginger said placing a kiss on his lips.

She started to deepen the kiss when he pulled her way. "Um Ginger we are supposed to have dinner with Barbara and her boyfriend…."

"We have plenty of time." She said to him with that all too familiar look in her eyes.

Knowing that if he even attempted to put up any resistance it would only further encourage her and he would lose the battle in the end so he did what he knew he was going end up doing anyway, he gave in.

The spent a very passionate round of lovemaking on the white sofa before heading upstairs where Ginger pounced on him again and round two began.

An hour later, Ginger was fresh from the shower fixing her make-up and hair.

For once she granted her husband the opportunity to shower solo.

He had emerged from the shower only slightly disappointed that she didn't accompany him.

The Professor began to dress buttoning up his shirt. As he did so he watched his wife as she effortlessly applied her eye make-up.

To him she always had the most emerald beautiful eyes that he had ever seen and whatever make-up she used only enhanced that beauty. Her skin was so delicate and soft. The way her silky red hair set off her skin was enchanting.

"Stop looking at me." Ginger said putting down her mascara wand. "And get that look out of _your_ eyes."

"What?" He asked pretending to not know what she was referring to.  
"You heard me." She said picking up her brush and running over her red hair.

The Professor came up behind her putting his arms around her and kissing her on top her head. "My love I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about."

His lips began kissing her neck and Ginger giggled as his hand slipped inside her white silk bathrobe. "Stop that." She said removing his hand.

"You are beautiful." He whispered in her ear.  
Ginger pulled his arms away from her and stood up. "Behave yourself." She said tapping his nose with her finger.

The movie star went to her closet to retrieve the dress she planned to wear when she was grabbed from behind and flung down on the bed.

She laughed as the Professor began kissing her and untying her robe.  
"Darling…really…" She said as she gently pushed him away. "Have you no manners?"

Ginger slowly got up from the bed and ushered him out. "Scoot!" She said as she pushed him out shutting the door.

About twenty minutes later, Ginger had stepped out of the bedroom and made her way down the stairs to where her husband was waiting.

As usual he was amazed at how beautiful she looked. Stunning red gown with a slit up the side showing her slender leg much to his delight.

Matching high stiletto sandals on her feet and her hair pulled on top of her head which showed off her delicate neck.

"How do I look?" She said posing for him with her hands on her hips.  
"Nice." He replied knowing full well how much it would irritate her.

Ginger almost got a look of annoyance on her face but stopped herself.

Smiling she seductively walked over to him placing her hands on his shoulders. "Just nice?" She asked as she moved in closer to him so he could take in the scent of her perfume.

Her one hand began fiddling with his black tie.  
"Um…very nice?" He said.  
"Just very nice?" She asked breathing in his ear.

The Professor was lost in a trance as she traced the outer edge of his ear with her lips. "Not…beautiful…gorgeous…stunning…."

"Very nice and beautiful and gorgeous and stunning." He replied feeling hot.  
"That's better." She grinned at him letting go.

He shook his head and took her hand as they headed out to the limo.

The pair arrived at the restaurant and were shown to Barbara and Brad's table.  
"Wow that traffic really gets you all the time." She grinned at the Professor.

Ginger giggled and the Professor looked at her less then amused.

Barbara studied the Professor's collar. "Oh looks like you ran into Ginger's lipstick again."

Ginger burst out laughing as the Professor shot Barbara a look letting her know he found her remark to be unfunny.

Brad cleared his throat at an attempt to change the subject. "It's nice to meet you both." He stated. "Barbara told me a lot about you."

"I'm sure." The Professor said with a frown as both Barbara and Ginger grinned at his obvious discomfort.

"I have seen several of your movies Ginger" Brad said to the movie star. "I think you are a wonderful actress."  
"Thank you." Ginger replied with a smile. "I appreciate that."

"You know Roy here as seen several of Ginger's movies too. That's how he fell in love with her. No other woman could compare to her…Owww…" Barbara had felt the Professor kick her shin under the table to shut her up.

Brad laughed amused by it all. "I think we should order." He said picking up the menu.

Dinner went on with pleasant conversation although both Ginger and Barbara both managed to make comments much to the discomfort of the Professor.

As he had feared, Ginger was becoming fast friends with Barbara and it would only be a matter of time before they both teamed up on him about children. He knew it was coming.

After Barbara's story about how he the Professor got angry with another colleague for saying Ginger wasn't that great of an actress, he decided to pull his wife onto the dance floor to get way for a little bit.

"Barbara is so great." Ginger said as they danced. "I love her."  
"She is something else." He replied as he held his wife.

"Roy she is your friend. She cares about you and she is glad that you are happy."  
"I know my love. I know." He pulled Ginger in closer. "I am happy. I have you."

Barbara watched the two dancing and smiled. "I am so happy he is with her." She said to Brad.

"I gathered that." He replied with a smile taking a sip of his champagne. "You really like them both don't you?"

Barbara nodded "I do. Ginger is such a doll and Roy…he may act all scientific and be all about logic but beyond that is a wonderful man. He deserves a good woman like Ginger. He is like a brother to me. Yes I know I give him a hard time but I do care about him."

"I have to agree with you. They are both great people. Ginger is very down to Earth. I wasn't sure what to expect but she's a terrific lady. And you are right, Roy is a good guy. And you Miss Barbara." He said taking her hand and leading to the dance floor. "Are also a terrific lady."

"Why thank you." She said kissing his cheek.  
The two then joined the other pair on the floor.

Barbara laughed as she saw Ginger planting a big kiss on the Professor's lips.

That woman really loved Roy Hinkley. There was no question about it.

She had heard some of the female students giggling about Professor Hinkley being married to Ginger Grant and how must be quite a man to catch the eye of someone so glamorous as Ginger.

One girl had stated that she wished to seduce him to see if he really was everything that Ginger saw in him.

Barbara was going to say something to her when the friend of the girl spoke up saying that she was crazy to attempt such a thing. The Professor had a gorgeous movie star on his arm. Why would she believe she could possibly compete with her?

The girl than reluctantly agreed with her friend and the subject was dropped.

Barbara had been relieved although she knew how catty some females can be.

She was certain that some of them would be quite jealous of Ginger and say horrible things about her. If she heard any of it, she was going to most certainly put a stop to it.

The male students were not any better though. Peppering Professor Hinkley with the most inappropriate questions regarding Ginger's physical attributes and her romantic abilities.

He had rebuked them by saying if they paid half as much attention to their studies as they did wondering about his wife, they would be doing much better in his class.

Of course not _all _the students were like this. There had been quite a few who were genuinely happy for their favorite professor and wished him the best.

Some had even asked if they could get Ginger's autograph which the movie star graciously had given to them.

Roy had confided to her about what happened to Ginger on the island and it had broken her heart. She was glad that Kincaid was dead and could no longer harm another woman.

It had brought back memories of her own sister's rape. It had destroyed Melissa and she ended up taking her own life.

Barbara was grateful that Ginger had the love and support of not only Roy but the others on the island. They really were a family.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh my God it's the famous Ginger Grant!"

The movie star paused she was retouching her lipstick in the ladies room of the restaurant upon hearing the familiar voice.

She lowered it down in the tube and pressed the cap back on saying "It's Ginger _Hinkley _and don't you forget it!" She chastised as she threw the lipstick in her little red beaded purse.

Mary Ann giggled. "Hi Ginger." She said.  
Ginger turned around to greet her. "Hello!" She said hugging the farm girl. "So good to see you!"

Mary Ann returned her hug. "You too." She then let go.  
Ginger smiled fondly at her long time roommate on the island. "What brings you here? I thought you headed back to Kansas."

"Oh I did. I saw my family and friends." The brunette explained. "But I decided I needed come back here to California."  
"Let me guess his name is Gilligan." The starlet grinned.

"Yes." Mary Ann replied with a bright smile. "It had to do with Gilligan."

"I'm happy for you." Ginger said.

"Thank you. So how have you been?" Mary Ann asked.  
"I've been doing great. I wrote a new novel."

"You did?" The farm girl said surprised. "What's it about?"  
"It's about a young woman named Rachel Fairchild. She longs to make it big in the movie industry until…well she gets raped by a movie producer."

"Ginger that is pretty deep…how did you.."  
"I had too." The starlet replied. "It was actually therapeutic for me. A way for me to tell my story about what happened to me. Yes it was difficult for me to write but I knew I had to. I had to do it for me."

"I'm glad." Mary Ann said gently. "You have been through so much. I'm glad writing helped you."

Ginger nodded. "It most certainly has. But other things are happening. I was offered a new movie role."

"Oh? What kind of role?" The brunette asked intrigued.  
"It's of a jazz singer."

"Wow. That sounds great."  
"It is different than any role I have done before. I'm a little nervous about it."  
"Oh Ginger you will do great. You are a terrific actress."

"You are sweet." Ginger said touching the farm girls' pigtail.

"So." Mary Ann said to change the subject. "I have to know..how is married life?"

"Wonderful." Ginger said with a smile. "My Roy is everything I want. I just wish I would have seen it sooner."  
"Oh Ginger I knew all along you had a thing for him."

Ginger blushed. "You did?"  
Mary Ann laughed. "We _all _did."  
"Oh." Ginger said slightly embarrassed. "I guess I wasn't good at hiding it."

"No." The brunette giggled. "Especially when you kiss him for a full minute."  
Ginger smiled. "It was a great kiss." She sighed at the memory of locking her lips with her then secret love.

The red head broke out of her revere. "So what are you doing here? You having dinner with Gilligan?" She asked.

Mary Ann shook her head. "No actually I'm having dinner with two friends of mine Megan and Janet. They had gone to school out here and decided to stay."

"Oh that's nice." Ginger said. "Well I should get back to Roy. Listen if you are staying in town a few more days we should get together…"  
"Actually." Mary Ann smiled. "I'm going to move out here myself."

"You are!" Ginger exclaimed.  
She nodded. "And so are my parents. They sold the farm to this nice couple. Mom and Dad said they had thought about moving out here for quite awhile and well when I told them I was planning on it, they took the plunge."

"Wow that must have been difficult to sell your childhood home."  
"It was." Mary Ann said. "But the new owners said we are welcome to visit anytime we want. You see the new owners are the Howells."

Ginger grinned. "You are kidding!"  
Mary Ann laughed. "No I'm not. Mr. Howell made Dad a terrific offer and he took it. Mrs. Howell said she always wanted a beautiful house in the country."

"They are going to keep the stables." She continued. "But they sold off the other livestock. Mr. Howell insisted on giving Dad a cut."

"That's sweet." Ginger said. "He is such a wonderful man."  
"Mom and Dad thought so too.'

"So where are you going to live?"  
"Oh I'm going to move in with Megan and Janet. They have this great three bedroom apartment. Their last roommate moved out a few weeks ago."

"Sounds like everything is going well for you." Ginger said. "Well I better get back to Roy now. Take care."

"You too." Mary Ann said hugging her.

Ginger returned her hug and left the ladies room.

She was happy to see Mary Ann again. She had missed her a lot. Their long talks at night in the hut.  
Giggling about the Professor and Gilligan.

The movie star went back to the table and the Professor stood up as she arrived.  
"You miss me?" Ginger asked immediately pulling her husband close.  
"Um…you were only gone for two minutes."

"But it was a _long _two minutes wasn't it?" Ginger pouted at him fiddling with his tie.  
"I..um..I su sup pose." He stuttered.

Ginger kissed him and she then took her seat.

Barbara was grinning and the Professor shot her a look to keep her mouth shut.

**Later that evening**

Ginger was outside on the terrace of the restaurant talking with Barbara.  
She was becoming very fond of her and laughed at her stories of the Professor.

Barbara was silent for a minute and then spoke. "Roy told me what happened you…on the island."  
Ginger looked over at the blonde. "He did?"

"Yes." She said quietly. "I know it was a horrifying experience for you. I'm sorry you had to go through that. You had a good support system. I wish my sister had been as lucky."

"Your sister?"  
Barbara nodded. "I had a sister. Melissa. She was raped when she was in college by one of the basketball stars. I tried so hard to help her but it shattered her and she took her own life."

"How horrible!" Ginger said shocked.  
"I found her in her home with an empty bottle of pills next to her." Barbara said sadly. "I was crushed."

"I'm sure your parents were too."  
Barbara smiled sadly. "Mom and Dad died in a car accident a few months earlier."  
"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It hit Melissa the hardest. Especially since she was so close to Mom. Now mind you I was close to Mom too. She loved us both but Melissa was her baby."  
"I see." Ginger said.

"It took a long time for Melissa to recover and accept it but she did. Then just as she was moving on, she gets raped by Jacob Duncan. Charges were brought against him but of course his high power lawyers spun the story and I think it was too much for her."

"That is so sad." Ginger said sympathetically.  
"I loved my baby sister. I hated seeing her go through what she did. But there was some good that came out of it. Mr. Duncan did pay for what he did. He is behind bars where he belongs."

"I'm glad." The movie star remarked.

She took a deep breath and then spoke. "Can I tell you something in confidence?"  
"Of course." Barbara said.

"I…I shot Kincaid."  
Barbara was stunned. "You did?"  
Ginger nodded. "He had come back to the island. My guess is he wanted to finish me off or something. He shot the Skipper and threatened to shoot Roy. Gilligan tried to wrestle the gun away but Kincaid was too strong for him and he tossed him aside. The monster fired at Gilligan just missing him."

Ginger paused then continued. "We had found some ammunition and I had a gun. I put the bullets in and…I confronted Kincaid and that's when I shot and killed him."

"Ginger..wow that's incredible."  
"I couldn't believe I did it. I killed another person but I know I had to do something."  
"Of course you did!" Barbara said. "You were defending your island family."

"That's what Roy told me." Ginger said with a small smile. "But it was hard to deal with. Sometimes it still is but for the most part I put it all behind me. You know I even went to his grave. I told him everything he did to me. How much he hurt me. And it lifted a weight from me. From that moment on I felt I could actually heal."

"Ginger you are an amazing woman." Barbara said. "No wonder Roy loves you so much."  
The red head smiled. "Thank you."

"You are really good for him. I mean it when I said that he was impossible before he left for Hawaii. I tried so hard to set him up."

Ginger looked at her as something plagued her. "Barbara did you ever…"  
"Ever what?"  
"Were you attracted to him?"

Barbara laughed. "Me? Heavens no!" She said with a smile. "I think he's a wonderful man and a great friend but I never thought of him anymore than that. Trust me. He is more like a brother to me. "

"I'm sorry to ask but…I just had to know."  
Barbara gave her an assuring look. "Trust me Ginger. You have nothing to worry about with me. I promise."

"I know I'm being silly but sometimes I….It's not that I don't know he loves me. I know he does but being just the seven us on the island and he only had two options."

"Two options? Are you referring to Mary Ann?"  
"Yes."

"That's odd." Barbara said confused.  
"What do you mean?"

"Well it's just that Roy never mentioned to me about him even considering her. The way he talked it was just you he wanted."  
Ginger smiled. "Really?"

"Yes _really_." Barbara stressed. "You are the only one who got his attention."  
"I guess I'm being silly but there are times I wonder why he wants me instead of someone who is into all the things he is."

"Ginger." Barbara said turning to face her. "Roy always wanted someone who appreciated the thing he liked and understood him. You are that woman. He adores you. And why wouldn't he want you? You are fun and beautiful and no other woman ever pawed at him the way you do."

Ginger giggled. "I suppose not." She said. "I love him so much. I never want to lose him."

"That my love will never happen."  
Ginger turned around to see her husband there. Barbara walked back inside.

He came towards her taking her in his arms. "Ginger dear I'm not going anywhere. Ever. You were stuck with me on the island and you are stuck with me back here in civilization. Deal with it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said holding him tight. "Besides you think I would ever let you get away you have another thing coming."

"I love you." He said caressing her back.  
"I know." Ginger said. "I love you too. I just don't want anyone trying to take you from me."

"That my love would be an impossible task." He said pulling away a bit. "It's been tried before you know."

Ginger gave him a look. "Don't you go bringing up that woman's name." She said sternly.

Just then the very Erika Tiffany Smith appeared. "Well this is quite a surprise."

"Not a good one. " Ginger retorted.

"Now you cannot still be upset over…"  
"Oh I never get upset over a silly stupid selfish woman who leaves people stranded on an island." Ginger said sharply.

"Well I didn't intend to." She said.

The older woman then smiled at the Professor. "Hello dahhling."

Ginger glared and advanced towards her. "Don't you _dare _call him that. _I'm _the only one who gets to call him that."

"Now my dear please don't be jealous…"  
The movie star laughed. "Jealous? Of you? Ha!" She said. "You honestly think I would have sat back and allowed you to marry him? Oh no honey."

Ginger moved closer almost nose to nose with her rival. "Not a chance. And I made sure of it. You see…he came to me because he was all in a thither about your so called "relationship" if you could actually call it that. So I decided to help him out. You know how? I kissed him. That's right. I kissed him. And he loved my kiss! So much that he decide he could not possibly have anything to do with the likes of you!"

Erika Tiffany as stunned and looked at the Professor. "You let her kiss you?"  
"Yes." He said. "And it was quite an extraordinary kiss if I do say so myself."

"Well!" She said in a huff. "I cannot believe this!"

Ginger sneered at the woman. "That ceremony was never going to take place. You were never ever going to be his bride. I had every intention of making sure it was one wedding that would never happen. I was not about to allow you to take the man I love away from me."

Erika Tiffany glared at her but said nothing.

"You honestly thought that you could just waltz right onto the island and help yourself to my Roy. You were wrong. "

Ginger turned to her husband. "I'm bored with this company." She said. "Let's say good night to Barbara and Brad."

She then whispered in his ear. "After we can head back home and rekindle our love." She said just loud enough for the rich woman to hear.

Erika Tiffany gave Ginger a disgusted look and the movie star laughed at her as they walked back inside.


	14. Chapter 14

Ginger opened the front door and walked in setting her purse down on the table. The Professor followed her and closed the door behind him. He took off his jacket and tie and set them down.

He walked up to his wife taking her in his arms from behind. "My love I had no idea you were _that _jealous of.."  
Ginger shot him a look.  
"That woman." He finished with.  
"I was not _that _jealous of _that_ woman." She replied.  
"Yes you were." He smiled at her kissing her neck.

Ginger removed his arms and walked into the living room. She kicked off her heels and sat down on the sofa.

Puzzled the academic joined her on the sofa. "Something wrong?" He asked. "You never got this upset before over _that _woman."  
"I don't like it." She replied quietly.  
"Like what? My love you know that I never…"  
"I know that." Ginger sighed. "It doesn't matter. She still…I hate feeling this way. I know that you are _my _husband. But the fact that you came so close to marrying someone else and we still talk about her…I can't explain it…it's like even though she doesn't have you, she still gets you to talk about her like…I'm being ridiculous I know, you don't have to say it."  
"I don't think you are." He said taking her in his arms.  
"Darling I know that I acted all cool and calm about it when we were on the island and you came to me because you were all in knots over the whole love thing…to tell you the truth I was petrified. I was scared. The thought of losing you…that's why I kissed you like I did. That is why I was so forceful. I wanted you to want me more. I wanted you to tell _that_ woman that there was no possible way you could marry her when you were so in love with me."

"Ginger dear I was in love with you. That is why I couldn't marry her. Not that I ever wanted to. I didn't. I should have told her that was never my intent. I'm sorry I didn't and you had to go through that. Part of the reason I came to you is that I was deep down hoping you would say that I could always marry you instead. That you loved me."  
Ginger smiled resting her head against him. "We were both so stupid weren't we?"  
"I would have to agree with that." He replied kissing the top of her head. "I promise you, I never again will bring up _that_ woman."  
"Thank you." The red head said looking up and kissing him.  
"But my love I do want you to know that I'm never leaving you. Ever. You never have to worry about that."  
"Darling believe me I know you are never leaving me. I guess I just get insecure sometimes. I need to remind myself you are not like those men I have been involved with in the past. You are…"  
Ginger couldn't finish her thought a huge wave of nausea overtook her and she made a mad dash for the stairs and to the master bedroom. She hurried into the private bathroom and began to retch.

The Professor was astonished by this and quickly ran up the stairs to his wife.

He found her coming out of the bathroom still looking green. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine." She said. "I'm just pregnant that's all."  
"Well that's good. It's not anything serious wait what did you just say?"  
Ginger smiled at him. "I was going to surprise you but I guess the cat's out of the bag now. I went to see the doctor today and he told me."

The man of science's eyes went over her frame and then traveled back up to her eyes which her shining with happiness.  
"You mean…we are…having a baby?" He said in disbelief.  
"Yes. I'm about six weeks pregnant." She beamed.  
"My beautiful Ginger…" He pulled her into his arms holding her tight. "I love you. I love you so much."His hand was placed behind her neck and he planted a kiss on her lips.

Pulling her towards him he wrapped his arms around her deepening the kiss.  
The movie star felt her dress loosen as the zipper was pulled down and the garment peeled away from her.  
Ginger's fingers deftly undid the buttons on his shirt pulling it off. She grinned looking over his physique.  
"You hid this body from me on that island. That was not nice of you. You have no idea how many times I felt like ripping of that damn shirt." She hotly kissed his lips again and they made their way over to the bed.  
"I kept waiting for you to." He replied returning her kiss. "It's not like you were so innocent my love. Wearing those slinky gowns…and that Hawaiian number."  
Ginger giggled. "You did almost hit your head when you first saw me in it.."  
"You look so damn sexy in that outfit. I wanted to tear it right off."  
"I don't know what was stopping you." She purred bringing him closer.

The starlet writhed feeling his lips on her neck. "Roy…" She groaned softly.

His lips hovered down to her breast and she sighed as he took her hard nipple in his mouth. "Yes…Yes…Oh yess…"  
Her fingers raked through his hair wildly. She felt a climax starting and it was then his hand went between her thighs giving her ultimate pleasure.  
"Ohhhh God!" Ginger moaned. "Professsor….Oh God Professor Hinkley…Don't stop… Don't…"  
She caved to the wave of passion that overtook her. The movie star had little time to recover from the experience as he moved inside her.

Ginger clung to him tightly as he thrusted in her. As usual he drove her into fits of desire starting slow and building up the pace until she couldn't hold back.  
"Roy! Roy!" She cried. "Darling…."  
The academic whispered something deeply erotic to her and it only aroused her more and she was once again swept up into flaming passion before returning back down to earth.

Ginger laid on the bed with a content satisfied air about her. She snuggled close to her husband.

The actress thought about all that had happened. The chain of events that lead her to his incredible man. Becoming his wife. Now bearing his child.  
Getting stranded on an island. Having to make a life on that island.  
A horrible man shows up and shatters her whole world. A perfectly wonderful man who was right in front of her the whole time, helps her pick up the pieces.

She actually had planned on letting him in on her feelings that night. Once they had knocked out Kincaid and were able to radio for help, she had been set on revealing to the Professor her love for him but she never got that chance.

She had to go through hell to get to where she was now. The nightmares, the fright she felt. Clinging to the Professor. Running to him. It was all behind her.

He helped her see she was a strong woman who could overcome anything.  
The starlet fully realized that when she was writing her novel. Everything the character of Michael told Rachel were some of the very things the Professor had told her.  
He truly had been her rock. What she would have done without him, she didn't want to think about .

Good things were happening in her life. Her novel. And the role she was considering.

Another movie offer was thrown her way and Phillip said that there was talk of her possible starring in a mini-series on TV. Things were really clicking in her career. Everyone in Hollywood was thrilled to have her back. And she was thrilled to be back.

Ginger had done a test run for the movie Nora the other day. She insisted upon it being the love scene as she wanted to make sure she could do it. First she was really nervous but when it was time, her nervousness disappeared and she focused. It was just a kissing scene but the fact that she could in fact handle it was a plus.  
Of course she did not exactly like kissing anyone but her darling husband but it was part of her job and she was a professional.

The movie star looked up at her husband and kissed his lips. "I love you. You've been so good to me. Being there for me through everything. I couldn't have faced it without you."  
"My beautiful wife, you will never have to face anything alone. I will always be there for you. Always."

She rested her head back against him smiling.

**Two days later**

"You're having a baby!' Mary Ann squealed. "Ginger! I'm so happy for you!"  
The farm girl got out of her chair at the outdoor café and threw her arms around the movie star.  
"Thank you Mary Ann." Ginger said.

The brunette let go. "I have some news of my own." She smiled.  
"Oh? What would that be?" Ginger asked.  
Mary Ann held out her hand with a diamond ring on her finger.  
Ginger gasped. "Gilligan proposed!"  
"Yes." Mary Ann said happily. "He did. We are getting married in three months."  
"That is wonderful!" Ginger said hugging her.  
"Listen." Mary Ann said letting go. "I don't care how big you will be by then, you are my maid of honor and that's that."  
The red head laughed. "Of course I will do it." She said. 'You know I would. I love you. You are my sister. Blood or no blood you are my sister."  
"Good." Mary Ann said sitting back down. "Come on…let's order. I'm starved.  
As the two women looked over the menu they heard a familiar voice.  
"Hi my two lovebirds."

They looked up to see a blonde muscle man smiling at them. Duke Williams.  
"We are not your lovebirds." Mary Ann retorted.  
"You sure felt that way on that island." He said touching her pigtails.

The brunette quickly flung his hand aside. "Get lost Duke. I'm with Gilligan."

The surfer smirked. "Gilligan? Please. You don't want him baby."  
"I'm not your baby." She seethed. "Now please leave."

Duke turned his attention to Ginger. "Hello there. You still hanging around that nerd?"  
"I never hung around a nerd." Ginger glared at him. "My darling _husband _is a brilliant professor."

"He doesn't have these." He said flexing his muscles.  
Ginger was not impressed. "Why don't you go flex someplace else." She snapped. "I am a happily married woman."  
"Come on." Duke said with an arrogant smile. "He can't possibly do it for you."  
"Oh he does it for me alright." Ginger replied. "He does plenty for me. In fact, you know when we are…..you know…he rattles off all kinds of scientific formulas and it just…drives me wild…I can barely control myself.."

Duke looked at the red head as if she was crazy. "You think all that scientific jargon is hot?"  
"I didn't know you knew big words like jargon." Ginger shot at him.  
The surfer looked at Mary Ann. "You still think puny guys are something special?"  
"My Gilligan is not puny by _any _means which is more than I can say for _you _Duke."

The surfer was taken aback by this. "Well ladies that is your choice. Just don't go running to me when you finally wake up and want a real man."  
"We have real men and if for some reason we didn't, why would we run to you for a real man?" Ginger asked.

Duke stared at them with anger and took off not saying a word. He found two ditzy looking girls and struck up with them.  
Mary Ann and Ginger laughed.  
"What an idiot!" Mary Ann said. "Still clueless as ever."  
"What the hell did we ever see in him?"  
"I think the heat of the island affected our brains." Mary Ann replied.  
"Must have." Ginger said looking at Duke with disgust. "Ugh. How could I have paid attention to that clown when my darling Roy was right there."  
"Well you have the Professor now. That's what counts. And I have Gilligan. It all worked out."

"Yes it did." Ginger said in agreement. "It most certainly did."


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N Final Chapter! It's done! The story is done.  
I want to thank all the kind people who read this story and enjoyed the tale!  
As you are aware, I do not own Gilligan's Island or any of the characters from the show.  
I only own the ones I created myself. **_

**Eight Months Later**

Five of the ex-castaways were gathered at the hospital waiting for news.  
Ginger had begun having contractions at dinner and the Professor quickly rushed her to the hospital.

Mary Ann and Gilligan arrived as soon as they heard the news as did the Skipper and the Howells. The Grants and the Hinkleys were set to arrive any minute.

The Grants had been lucky to have been able to get a plane back to California.  
A private jet no less. Pierce's boss had brought all the employees out on a retreat on his ranch in Texas. Once Pierce had heard the news that his daughter was in labor, his boss, Martin Harrington arranged for the couple to take his private jet back. The Hinkleys had been visiting some friends in San Diego and were driving back as quickly as they could.

Mary Ann wished she could be back there with Ginger but she knew she was in excellent hands. Dr. Donald Fleming was the top rated ob/gyn in the state of California.

And the Professor was with her. He insisted upon being there for his wife.  
Ginger was more than happy to have him by her side while she went through the labor process.

The farm girl wondered if she would soon have the joy of bringing a child into the world.  
Her marriage to Gilligan was the best thing in her life. She loved him more than she thought possible and there was nothing that he would not do for her.  
He took his job with Mr. Howell very seriously and the millionaire couldn't be more proud. As for the Kansas girl, the older man could not stop raving about how wonderful her food was and how delighted he was to have her on board as a chef.

Mary Ann had met Gilligan's parents and she just adored them both.  
Patricia Gilligan was the sweetest woman she had ever met. The way she fussed over her and told her what a terrific match she made for her son. Just what he needed to keep him grounded.  
Richard Gilligan was also very fond of Mary Ann. Saying she was so sweet and pretty. Always wanted a daughter in law just like her.  
The brunette hoped that one day she could present those lovey people with a grandchild. To have Gilligan's baby would be just wonderful.

The Howells were especially excited about this child. They felt as if it was their own grandchild coming into the world. In fact, Joan had insisted that they were the child's grandparents too and that Mrs. Howell be known as Nana and Mr. Howell would be known as Pop. Sarah and Roy agreed. They knew how much their son and Ginger meant to the older couple so they to agreed upon the names Nana and Pop.

Skipper wanted in on it as well. Ginger suggested Pappy and he loved it. The sea captain went on about how he was looking forward to taking the child out on a boat and showing them the ocean. Teach them all about sailing.  
Gilligan made remark about hoping they didn't end up stranded on an island to which the Skipper clonked him on the head with his cap. Some things never change.

The Grants and Hinkleys both arrived about fifteen minutes later. Both asking if there was any news and were told nothing at this time.

Another 45 minutes passed and finally Dr. Fleming appeared.  
He address them all knowing they were all family. "Folks, I'm pleased to tell you that you have a beautiful healthy granddaughter! 7 lb and 13 oz.!  
Tears of joy spilled out Joan's cheeks. "A granddaughter! I have a granddaughter!" She squealed.  
"Wow!" The Skipper exclaimed. "That is great! Can we see her?"  
Dr. Fleming smiled. "Yes you sure can. Right this way."

The group followed the doctor into Ginger's room. They walked in finding the red head looking tired but extremely happy. The Professor was overwhelmed as he looked at the tiny pink bundle in his wife's arms.

Mary Ann spoke up. "Oh she's so precious!" She declared.  
"So beautiful." Sarah remarked. "My little grandchild!"  
"Most beautiful baby in the world." Joan gushed.

"She is something." The Skipper remarked. "You have a name for her?"  
Ginger smiled. "Yes. We are naming her Allison Elizabeth Hinkley."  
"Such a sweet name." Mrs. Howell stated. "Oh can I hold her!"

Ginger handed Allison to the older woman and everyone cooed over her.  
Each of them taking a turn holding her and stating she was simply adorable.  
While this was going on, the Professor took a moment to say to his wife how much he loved her and how happy she made him by giving him such a beautiful daughter.

**One Year Later**

It was the premiere of Ginger's new movie _Nora._

The movie star was nervous and excited. It was definitely her most challenging role however the director and producer of the film insisted she was marvelous. No one could have pulled it off like her. Right amount of sex appeal, wit and charm.

Allison was being babysat by Ginger's parents and Roy's parents. They were sorry to miss the big opening but Ginger assured them it was perfectly alright and she understood. Both couples swore they would see the movie as soon as possible.

The red head sat in the theater holding her husband's hand in hers.

Mary Ann and Gilligan were there with them as were the Howells and the Skipper.  
Ginger knew Mary Ann needed a night out to forget her troubles. The farm girl confided to her that she had been trying to conceive a baby but no such luck. She was getting scared there was something wrong with her but Ginger assured her that sometimes these things took time and to not get all worked up about it. She was sure that it would happen for her. And Ginger also new that more than anything, Gilligan wanted to be able to give Mary Ann a baby. She wanted a baby boy so much. Wanted him to be just like Gilligan.

The Skipper had joked that she better be careful what she wished for or she would have a son who broke everything. Mary Ann had laughed and said Gilligan was sweet and she loved him anyway.

The room darkened and the movie appeared on the screen.

The starlet was excited to see her name appear in pink letters Ginger Hinkley (she insisted that was her name now and they best use that name) in Nora.

The Professor was in awe of his wife's lovey face being shown on the big screen. She radiated from it. The way she moved and sang. Simply brilliant.

The story progressed and they were all captivated. When the film came to an end, there was a huge applause all around and everyone cheered Ginger.  
The Professor could not stop talking about just what a brilliant singer she was. Gilligan thought it was better than the Mosquitoes. Mary Ann gushed saying she wished she could sing like that. The Howells could not have been more proud and the Skipper said she was something else.

There was an after party to which they were all invited to.

Ginger was having the time of her life. How much she missed this! Being with these people! It was a part of her. It always would be.

Mary Ann had taken her aside telling her that her novel Through the Fire was the best she ever read and how touched she was she would pattern the character of Kelly after her.  
The book was a huge best seller. There was even talk of turning it into a movie or possibly a mini series on TV. Ginger wasn't sure about that though. She had written it because it helped her cope with what she had gone through. She was not sure if she really wanted it turned into a movie.

The two girls were laughing and talking like old times on the island when Mary Ann felt sick. She hurried to the ladies room with Ginger in tow.  
The farm girl was thankful it was empty as she rushed into a stall and began to retch.  
She then stood up wondering what came over her.  
"You're pregnant that's what." Ginger remarked.  
"What?" The brunette said with wide eyes. "No I'm not."  
"Yes you are. You're pregnant."

Ginger turned out to be correct. Mary Ann went to the doctor who informed the stunned brunette she was in fact just about seven weeks pregnant.  
When she told Gilligan the news, he fainted. She was able to revive him and he looked at her in amazement. A baby. They were having a baby.

About eight months later little Joseph Matthew Gilligan was born. Joey for short.  
Mary Ann declared it was the spitting image of his dear father. And he was.  
Like with Ginger and the Professor's baby, Joey had additional grandparents.  
The Howells were also Nana and Pop. Skipper was referred to again as Pappy.

Being on that island was certainly a life changing experience for them all.  
Ginger never believed she would find love. The Professor never believed in love.  
Mary Ann had no clue that the first mate she had thought was cute would become her husband. The Howells had no idea they would find four wonderful young people who would be like their own children.

The Skipper couldn't ask for a better family than his fellow ex-castaways.

Ginger knew that she could not have survived without them.  
Not just being on the island. The rape as well. Roy loving her the way he did. Being there for her when she thought all was hopeless. Telling her she was strong.  
Mary Ann and Gilligan helping her see she had a strong support system.

The Howells and the Skipper. She loved them all. With them she could face anything.

And she had faced a lot but she made it through. The good times and the bad times.  
Her heart finally healed. It was finally unbroken.

The End!


End file.
